


The Supernatural Nanny & His Kindergarden For Very Special Snowflakes

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Awkwardness, Breakfast, Caring, Coffee, Cooking, Crack, Cured Crowley, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Healing, Hugs, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I'm gonna give Charlie the happiest ending ever, Little Plot Twists, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Nanny Dean, Princess Sam, Season/Series 08, Secrets, Shopping, s08e23 coda, screw you writers, sharing bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finished the trials and surprisingly enough it didn't kill him. He's just exhausted beyond all imagination but that could happen eventually. Crowley, on the other hand, really should be dead. He isn't though as he is... human. And so is Cas because the closing of the gates of hell apparently couldn't stop Metatron. In hindsight, it all could be much worse, they are alive after all. Only now Dean is stuck with an ex-angel, who has trouble accepting his need to pee, an ex-demon, who wants to redeem himself to humanity (mainly in the form of Sam Winchester), and his younger brother, who is healing suspiciously slow for someone who's being treated like a real princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ah, these glorious returns!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's forget all the angst for a little while and bask in the cracky glory of this grossily fluffy domestic AU, shall we? This story will probably have some sort of continuity through the chapters although they will mostly be random moments from their new, happy lives slowly descending into the rainbow pit of gay love :p I'll be taking all of your suggestions into consideration so talk to me, tell me what do you want me to put those poor bastards through ;) I read all the comments and answer asks on [my tumblr](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/ask) so don't be shy :) I should also mention that the rating will probably be more T with elements of M and those appearing rather in terms of destiel; I won't write graphic moosley unless you make an offering :p Kudos and comments are my fuel as I'm a real praise whore ;)

Dean exhaled with extreme relief as they finally entered the bunker. Sam was a limp weight on his and Castiel's shoulders, barely standing on his own legs and Crowley was adding to his annoyance, lingering around and looking like a snivelling pile of useless regret.

"Haha, we're home! We made it, you bastards!" Dean barked out with triumphant laughter, the dreams of cold beer suddenly not so impossible to fullfill any more.  
"I don't have a home now." Crowley sniffed, covering his mouth with his hands. "I really don't have a home." he was truly on the verge of tears.

Dean glanced at him, suddenly twice more done and rolled his eyes, urging Castiel to take Sam down the stairs and to his room. Crowley followed them like their own pitiful satellite, sobbing silently and stepping on their heels. Dean wanted to scream but kept his mouth shut, promising himself a tasty supper shortly afterwards.

"Come on, Sammy." he felt alleviated as this moose of his brother finally landed safely in his bed. "Wasn't that bad, huh?"  
Sam passed out, not even muttering any response.  
"Dammit, Sam." Dean groaned and proceeded to at least take Sam's shoes off.  
"He'll live, Dean." Castiel placed a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder. "He just needs to rest, he did a great job."  
Dean nodded his head, observing the steady movement of Sam's chest. He couldn't help worrying about this idiot.

A moment passed before he turned to Cas. "How are you holding up?" he asked silently.  
"I'm feeling... mortal." Castiel frowned a little. "There's also this strange suction in my gut, it's a bit uncomfortable."  
"It's just hunger, Cas." Dean sighed. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."  
"Wait, what about me?" Crowley whined from the corner he decided to curl himself in.  
Dean was actually surprised to find him there but then he just shrugged and went out of the room, not giving him any answer.

***

To say it felt surreal was a huge understatement. Dean Winchester was sharing a meal with two supernatural creatures turned human mere hours ago. Castiel was just confused by food not tasting like molecules and Crowley looked as if he was about to fall into very unhappy pieces. Dean sighed and decided to do something he never thought he would have to do. He went to the kitchen, picked all the necessary indegrients and few minutes later returned to his new co-humans with a mug of hot chocolate for each of them.

"When whiskey can't do, the chocolate has to step in." he said, his voice raspy with exhaustion.

Crowley looked at his cup as if unsure it wouldn't bite him.  
"Just drink it, you suspicious ass." Dean took a sip of his own portion.  
A silence fell between them as they contemplated their cocoa. Slowly the colours returned onto Crowley's face and he stopped looking all that miserable, which strangely enough made Dean feel a little bit better.

Once they were finished, Dean cleaned up, deciding to soon make them all share housechores; being newly human was no excuse. Crowley and Castiel both looked at him expectantly, when he returned from the kitchen.  
"Bedtime, kids." he announced, gesturing for them to stand up.

He led Crowley to one of the rooms they had never used. "Make yourself comfortable." he observed the former demon hesitantly sit down on his bed. "You've been a nasty asshole recently so no goodnight stories for you today."  
Crowley looked at him with hurt confusion but Dean just shook his head, leaving him to himself.

He still had to take care of Cas.

"Come on, Cas." he said, placing a hand on his shoulder; he planned on giving him one of the bigger guest rooms.  
"Dean..." there was a tone in Castiel's voice that made Dean stop and look at him.  
"Is something wrong, Cas?" he felt a pang of worry.  
"I think..." suddenly Castiel blushed furiously. "I think I need to pee."  
"Oh my God..." Dean muttered under his breath, mentally counting to ten. "Please, tell me you know how to do this." he closed his eyes, praying to all the gods that could hear him.  
"In theory." Castiel fidgeted a little. "But can you accompany me in case I mess up?"  
"How can you..." Dean begun and then just shut his mouth soundly. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll be there but don't you dare ask me to look and tell you if you're doing this right." he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

This was definitely the most awkward conversation of his life.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel actually smiled and Dean realised that understanding this angel, now man, was still not an easy job.

Escorting Cas to the toilet beat even drinking cocoa with Crowley in terms of weird. He was thankful that Cas at least didn't insist on him coming inside.  
_Where did my life go wrong?_ Dean asked himself as he heard Castiel unzip his pants on the other side of the door.

He was definitely not thinking about Cas handling himself.

"Go back in and wash your hands." he instructed as the door opened.  
"I don't like peeing." Cas commented, approaching the sink obediently.  
"No one does." Dean sighed. "Or at least that's what I choose to believe in..."  
Castiel narrowed his eyes, looking at him suspiciously, but in the end he didn't ask that question. Dean was eternally grateful for this.

"Let's get you into bed now, shall we?" he proposed after a silent while.  
"What about a bath?" Castiel looked down at his dirty clothes.  
"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Dean just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of putting Cas into a tub in the middle of the night.  
"As you wish." Castiel nodded his head and fell silent, waiting patiently for him to show the way.  
Dean stuttered, strangely caught in the moment but eventually he gathered his wits enough to start walking in the right direction.

Coming into the room he meant to place Cas in, he grunted awkwardly. The bedroom felt cold and impersonal but so did most of the rooms they had never lived in. Castiel eyed it carefully and squinted.  
"I don't really feel well here, Dean." he said.  
"I know it seems a bit plain and empty but that's just temporal." Dean patted him on the shoulder. "You'll soon make it more yours, believe me."

Cas didn't say anything to that, he just kept looking sad until Dean finally reached the verge of having enough of it all.  
"Fine." he said. "Alright. You can share the room with me. For now."

Castiel turned to him rapidly, his eyes big and full of disbelief that definitely was joyful enough to make Dean ask himself some uncomfortable questions and blush.

"Just help me get a second bed in there and we'll be good." he added quickly.

Something changed in Castiel's look, maybe a little spark disappeared from his eyes but he lowered his gaze fast enough not to let Dean form any suspicions.

Making a lot of noise, they rearranged Dean's room to fit a second bed in and when they finally could lay down, Dean really felt more exhausted than ever. The thought that their fight with all demons was done hadn't quite made it to his mind yet. He just exhaled heavily and fell asleep on top of his covers, still fully clothed.  
Castiel observed him for a while in the darkness, marvelling at the peacefulness of his features and the ease he managed to fall asleep with. It didn't seem all that simple to him. Especially as his bed felt cold and too big. However, his body was just too worn out to care so he soon drifted off too.


	2. Breakfast at Crowley's

Sam woke up in his own bed, which as far as his life usually went, was an improvement. His skin wasn't shining any suspiciously twilighty glow and he didn't feel like coughing out his lungs so this definitely could be qualified as a good morning. The only problem was this yesterday he didn't really remember. He couldn't even be sure it still qualified as yesterday; he might have been sleeping for years, after all.

The bunker was silent but this silence wasn't ominous, it felt sleepy and homey. It felt safe. Sam decided he needed to stand up and at least drag himself to the toilet. He carefully slid his legs over the edge of the bed and to a great surprise found something strange beneath his feet. He kicked it experimentally and it emitted a bizzare whine.  
_What the hell?_ he frowned and leaned forward to take a look on the floor.

Nothing could be more shocking than a sight of Crowley curled sweetly on his rug.

"Crowley?" Sam frowned even harder, starting to fear learning about the events of yesterday.  
"It's me." Crowley raised up onto his knees, showing his hands in a gesture of peace.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam couldn't really wrap his head around the idea of Crowley anywhere around his unconscious body.  
"I was sleeping." Crowley shrugged, as if it was the most natural thing ever.  
"I figured but why here?" annoyance was sneaking into Sam's voice.  
"It's kind of hard to admit but I couldn't sleep in my room, I felt lonely, moose. Awfuly human of me, isn't it?" Crowley grimaced.  
"Well, to me that's just creepy." Sam cocked his head. "I was **out**."  
"I had nowhere else to go." Crowley shrugged. "Also you and I, moose, we do have some sort of connection now. You know me better than anyone else ever had."  
Sam eyed him, wondering what was really wrong with the guy. He shook his head. "Whatever. Just... Move, I gotta go now, nature calls."

Crowley quickly raised up and made some place for him. Sam sat up properly and looked down at his legs. His jeans felt dirty and sticky, he really needed a shower. Letting out a long sigh, he made an effort to raise up and... fell back onto the bed heavily, unable to hold his body upright. He was too damn weak. Cold sweat covered his forehead immediately and he felt a little bit dizzy.  
"Fuck." he mumbled.  
"Any problems?" Crowley looked a bit too smug to Sam's liking. "Need my help?"

It was utterly humiliating but Sam had no other choice. His whiny bladder couldn't wait for Dean to come to the rescue.

***

"Come on, you human-moose hybrid, few more meters only." Crowley huffed angrily, feeling Sam's whole body weighting pretty heavily on his spine.

It was purely magical that they made it to the bathroom and then to the kitchen unharmed. The realisation that something needed to be done with this body of his, hit Crowley hard. Withouth any demonic juices it was rather a floppy, useless thing. As much as he hated that thought, he needed muscles. Especially if he were to carry the gigantor everywhere now.

"Let's get you something to eat, huh?" he rubbed his hands as Sam safely landed on a stool.  
"Tell me one more time, why are you doing this?" Sam frowned as Crowley opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs.  
"It's the least I can do." Crowley tensed up for a moment. "You know the things I've done, I confessed everything. Don't make me go down this road again." he glanced at Sam. "Please."

Sam was dumbstruck. He remembered Crowley becoming a pitiful image of honest regret begging for forgiveness, begging him for it. The events that occured later were just a blank page in Sam's memory. He didn't know how he completed the spell, he couldn't remember closing the gates of hell and returning to the bunker. Something was definitely wrong with Crowley though and he had a feeling he was expected to know exactly what.

"What happened to you then?" he asked silently.  
"You would say it's rude, if I told you that you happened, right?" Crowley rummaged through a cupboard and found a pan before beginning to methodically break the eggs. "I should have died, Sam, or get locked in hell but something strange went on and..." he hesitated. "I'm human now." he sounded somehow vulnerable, fearful even and Sam could feel his heart go out to him.

It was a bit unsettling, to say the least, that he wanted to hug Crowley better. He quickly shook that thought off.

"It seems you were given a second chance then." he was still speaking quietly, that peaceful silence of an early morning was doing this to him.  
"Yes, I might have gotten one." Crowley absently stirred the frying eggs. "And I might as well not waste it."

A genuine smile appeared on Sam's face at that. Crowley being a good citizen, that was something worth seeing. Crowley shrugged nonchalantly and then proceeded with distributing the breakfast. He didn't say a word as he settled a plate before Sam and sat down close to him with his own.

Sam knew he should eat in order to heal but he just wasn't really hungry. He played with his food, curiously glancing at the former demon from time to time. The only indication that Crowley noticed his actions was a faint blush on his cheeks. Sam smiled softly. It felt bizzarely domestic.

"What?" Crowley finally couldn't help speaking up.  
"Nothing." Sam shook his head, grinning wider.  
Crowley was clearly getting ready to give him a sassy response, probably ask him to mind his own damned plate, when a loud groan interrupted them.

One very sleppy Dean Winchester stumbled into the kitched.  
"Mornin'." he muttered between the yawns and rubbing his eyes, approched Sam, patted him on the shoulder, took his almost untouched breakfast, and sat down to eat it.  
Sam was oddly mesmerised by this performance, whereas Crowley squinted in annoyance.  
"It's Sam's breakfast." he hissed and Sam raised his brows hearing a protective undertone in his voice.  
"He's nt eadin." Dean mumbled, his mouth stuffed full.  
"It's fine." Sam made a reassuring face and Crowley eyed him suspiciously. "Really."  
"Gross." Dean summed them up and turned towards the coffee machine only to find exactly zero coffee. "Put that on, would you?" he eyed Crowley intently.  
Crowley huffed angrily but left Sam's side to brew some as Dean asked.

On his way to the coffee machine he almost crashed into Castiel, who wandered in, looking even more straight from bed than Dean. Sam couldn't help but notice a small smile tugging at the corners of Dean's mouth; there was something truly disarming in Castiel's messy looks.

"I'm human, Sam." Castiel stated sadly, sitting down on Crowley's place and making said man grunt silently. "I have to pee and it's really annoying. How can you not hate it?" he looked at Sam with big, still a bit sleepy eyes.  
"You get used to it, I guess." Sam smiled, patting Castiel's forearm.

Castiel sniffed and his sight zeroed in on Crowley's still half-full plate. With some kind of sad resignation he huffed and picked the fork to eat what was before him.  
"Now that's just bloody brilliant!" Crowley roared, throwing his hands in the air, almost spilling the coffee all over the kitchen. "I'm really trying but staying a decent human being with you three nightmares around is just impossible!" he put down the pot with a sweeping movement and fell heavily onto the stool that was left. Sam gaped at him.  
"Sammy." Dean called his name and Sam slowly turned to him. "I think it's time for you to hear something you won't like." Sam frowned with suspicion, some unpleasant feelings beginning to pool in his gut as his brother made a pregnant pause. "We're having two babies." Dean whispered with terror.


	3. Bathtime, kids!

Dean didn't particularly like the idea of spending their whole day in the kitchen but he liked the idea of carrying Sam into the room even less. However, Sam had to insist on moving as a gigantic man making his back crack ominously clearly wasn't his problem. After listening to his whining for a while, Crowley went with Cas to prepare a resting place for him in their living room and Dean had no other choice but to drag his brother there. Sam leaned on him suspiciously heavily.

"Ew." Dean grimaced as Sam threw his arm around his shoulders. "You smell."  
"Thank you, Dean, I might have not noticed this." Sam rolled his eyes. "I just didn't have a chance to shower yet. I've only been to toilet because Crowley helped me to get there."  
"What?" Dean huffed, fighting not to fall onto his face under this ridiculously unwieldy burden. "Did he also help you stand up as you peed?"  
"No, you perverted jerk." Sam poked him in the ribs - not helping. "I sat down."  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Couldn't he help you crawl into the bath as well?"  
"I didn't particularly feel like getting more naked than necessary around him." Sam felt a bit awkward saying this. "I thought maybe you could..."  
"Sorry, Sammy, I'm not really into seeing your private bits." Dean exhaled with relief as they reached the sofa and he could dispose of Sam.

"So you're saying no to me?" Sam made a face of sad puppy, placing himself more comfortably. "How do I wash myself then?"  
"I need a bath too." Castiel threw in, appearing in the doorway with a pillow that looked suspiciously similar to Dean's.  
"Really?" Sam turned to Cas. "So maybe we can..."  
"No!" Dean interrupted him a bit too quickly. "I won't let you two flood the whole bunker, no way." he felt cold sweat pool at the base of his spine as Sam eyed him with scrutiny. "I'll sacrifice my precious time and sanity and I'll help you. Both of you, alright?" a traitorous blush creeped up his neck.

Sam's eyes wandered from his face to Castiel's. A small, knowing smirk appeared on his face.

Crowley chose that moment to step in with a plate of cookies that probably remembered the last time Dean went to a proper supermarket. "What did I miss?" he asked.  
"Dean will wash us all." Castiel said matter-of-factly.  
Dean wanted to facepalm himself unconscious.

***

"We need to buy you some clothes soon. You're now human, you get dirty." Dean rummaged through his drawer and carefully avoiding his little box of secret pleasures, picked a pair of boxers that should fit Cas more or less. Choosing a t-shirt and pants was an easier task so soon Cas was holding a pile of clothes.

Finding something that would fit Crowley was more of a challenge but fortunately Dean's robe wasn't the only thing that the dead man left behind. His slacks were only a bit too long and his shirt a bit too tight but it was something at least.

Then the part that Dean was so anxious about came, he had to actually put them all into tubs or showers. Embarassing, to say the least. Sam was the first to get into a bath because Dean refused to hold him upright in the shower. Still in his briefs he hopped inside their tub with Dean's help so Dean could leave him to finish undressing inside and wash himself in the sitting position.

"But who will scrub my back?" Sam whined as Dean walked towards the door.  
"Ask Crowley." Dean grumbled in response and left, planning to return only after Sam's finished and at least covered with a towel.

Crowley looked as if he wanted to say something when Dean came for him but Dean closed his eyes and stopped him with a gesture.  
"No bullshit, Crowley. You know that I know that you know how to use a shower. I'll just show you the way." he said and led the former demon to their second bathroom.

Once Crowley was settled in, Dean came back to knock on Sam's door. "You done?" he asked.  
"Mostly. I'm rubbing myself." Sam chuckled silently.  
"Bitch." Dean was so done.  
"Jerk." came the answer from inside. "I'm ready."  
"So I won't see anything traumatising?" Dean had to make sure.  
"It's safe, Dean." he could almost hear Sam roll his eyes.

At that, he sighed and slowly came in. Sam did cover himself, thank God, so Dean could help him out of the tub and support him while he fought to put fresh clothes on.  
Sam looked so proud of himself when he was finished that Dean couldn't help patting him on the head. "Who's a good boy, Sammy?" he chirped sweetly.  
"Really?" Sam's grin turned into a bitch face ridiculously fast.  
"Really." Dean winked. "Come on, you giant baby. Back onto the couch."  
Sam shook his head pityingly but chose to be more cooperative than on their way there so Dean was thankful for that.

He had other things to worry about, the time for Cas's bath had come.

Castiel followed Dean into the bathroom somewhat shyly and Dean just wanted to jump off the cliff already. Instead he rolled his sleeves up and instructed Cas where to find the shampoo, towels and so on. He absolutely didn't even took a peek as Castiel undressed to his weird white shorts that hung so low on his hips. It would be ridiculous to think he could even think of ogling Cas, right? He tore his gaze away, grunted loudly and proceeded to show him how to operate the facilities. Cas leaned closer to him, listening with a frown of concentration on his face and Dean really did try not to let his eyes wander down Castiel's body. He tried so hard that he actually missed Cas reaching for the tap, saying "So when I do this..." and unleashing the power of the shower hose.

It came to life in a blink and begun dancing around in the tub, splashing the whole bathroom and both men with water. Dean courageously jumped forward to catch the beast but by the time he finally managed to get a hold of it, he was already dripping wet thanks to the amazing water pressure Men of Letters provided them with. Castiel looked at him mildly terrified and Dean just sighed heavily, placing the hose back in the bath.  
"Guess I don't need a shower any more." he muttered with resignation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of short, I'm sorry. I promise the next two chapters will definitely make up for it.  
> P.S.: Prepare yourself for a real flood of tooth-rotting fluff :D


	4. Shopping Spree

Undoubtedly they were one very colourful crowd. On one hand Dean was glad that he didn't have to carry Sam along with them, on the other it meant that he was left all alone with two completely lost, ex-supernatural babies.

One could think that Crowley was shopping-savvy, living among humans and all that but no such luck. It turned out he had a bloody assistant set his meetings with a tailor so regular shopping was Greek to him. There was also no point in even trying to explain Cas anything without showing him first. It came as no surprise that the people were staring while a grown-up man was complaning loudly about a security clip digging into his ass. Dean only prayed someone could off him right this second. Crowley was at least silent and lingering behind, which would be comforting enough, if Dean didn't have to concentrate on calming Cas down, stopping him from trying to remove the clip and getting them in trouble.

Finally Castiel ended up tucked into a changing room with three pair of pants and Dean exhaled heavily with relief, even though the former angel was still grumbling something with annoyance. He took a look around and his sight fell on Crowley.

"Why aren't you trying anything on?" he asked.  
"Jeans and plaid aren't really my thing, squirrel, in case you haven't noticed." Crowley scowled at a whole wall of Winchester-style shirts.  
"Oh, sure, once we're finished here, we visit, I don't know, Armani maybe, and buy you a nice suit." Dean snorted.  
"You finally start to make sense." Crowley actually grinned.  
"Okay, then why don't you run to the nearest ATM and get us some fresh, crispy money so we can act on your whims?" this was actually a great idea, not only in terms of current shopping problems.  
"Don't you think I would do that first thing in the morning, running away from you, if I could?" a very unhappy expression replaced the grin on Crowley's face.  
"Aw, now you hurt me, baby, telling me that you're just staying with us for money. How calculated of you!" Dean made an exaggerated, sad face. "But seriously though, you're just joking, right? You actually can get your money. You have frozen millions somewhere. You can't just lose so much cash, you, of all the sneaky sons of the bitches." he gaped at him hopefully.  
"It was technically never my money." Crowley squinted. "With demonic powers come... certain advantages."  
"Advantages that leave you bare-ass, if something goest to shit? Awesome." Dean rolled his eyes. "You'd better find a way to cash out, if you want your suit or else you will have to..." he paused abruptly.  
"I will have to what?" Crowley narrowed his eyes harder and Dean leaned closer to him.  
"Find a job." he whispered, opening his eyes dramatically wide and backing away Jack Sparrow style.  
"You can't just..." Crowley begun, visibly pumping up for a speech of ages, when Castiel literally fell out of the changing cabin, staggering towards Dean.

"It feels so smooth, Dean." he exclaimed with a hint of shock in his low voice. "Look." he raised his leg awkwardly and Dean gaped at that muscly thigh clad in perfectly fitting jeans.

Crowley snorted silently, which brought Dean back to reality where he absolutely shouldn't be staring so blatantly at those damn edible ( _fuck, erase that_ ) legs of his best **friend** _(buddy, pal, bro_ ). Castiel stood back on both his feet and looked into Dean's face. Dean blushed, feeling mysteriously unable to form any coherent thought.

"They feel good." Cas said, still staring ( _god dammit_ ). "Do they look right?"  
"Uhm..." Dean hated that he could tell exactly how very red his face was. "They do."

Crowley made a silent gagging noise, swaying slightly on his feet with impatience.

"Then we can buy them, right?" Castiel cocked his head, his eyes boring right into Dean's soul, which Dean absolutely couldn't fight and honestly didn't really want to.  
"Yeah, I guess." his voice was so damn silent, his sight wandering down to Castiel's lips for a split second ( _fuck, get your shit together, man_ ).  
"Thank you." Castiel smiled this crooked smile of his, little wrinkles forming around his eyes and Dean stopped understanding what was actually happening to him; his mouth involutarily stretched into a goofy grin.  
"Oh my God." Crowley groaned and they both jerked back to consciousness. "Could you, please, put that eye sex off for later, preferably a time when I'm not around or dependent on you?"

Simultaneously both Dean and Castiel blushed, Dean crossing all the bareers of redness, every drop of his blood flooding his face and neck and Crowley rolled his eyes. Dean opened his mouth and closed it back, unsure what to say. More embarassment was spared to him as Castiel gently put a hand on his shoulder ( _the left one_ Dean noticed absently  _always the left one, even though the handprint is gone_ ).  
"I will change back now, okay?" he sounded unsure, as if fearing Dean would burst out with anxiety and take it all out on him.  
"You do that." Dean smiled softly, still a bit lost.  
Crowley exhaled heavily in the background.

Dean gaped at Cas only just a little, feeling the soothing warmth of his palm seep through all the layers of his clothing. And then Cas was gone, wrestling his clothes on the other side of the thin door. Dean was staring into a blank space.

"Gross." muttered Crowley, clucking with disapproval; Dean didn't even hear him.

***

Dean Winchester was dragging them to yet another store and Crowley was slowly getting sick of it. It looked as if Dean wanted to fill Castiel's whole wardrobe at once, starting from the shoes and ending up on various jackets for every weather. Crowley himself was pretty persistent in refusing to bend under the pressure and accept the Winchester style, buying only few classic plain shirts, two pairs of slacks (too cheap, too cheap) and actually giving up a little bit to buy two t-shirts that could save him from the heat. Dean didn't exactly encourage him to buy anything more revealing as he wasn't at ease with seeing more of Crowley than necessary. In Cas's case though...

Crowley stopped making noises halfway through since they didn't have any effect besides giving him a sore throat. Dean was actually dressing Cas like his new favourite doll while Cas seemed to enjoy all the attention and Dean acting all mother-hen over him. Crowley just couldn't look at this gross and overly sweet manifest of ever surpressed gay love, listening to all this cooing, so he downloaded some stupid game on his mobile and started playing, placing himself just far enough from those idiots.

"Bollocks!" he muttered angrily, failing at the same level for the fiftieth time.  
And then the phone buzzed.  
_Dean's not answering. Everything alright?_ it was obviously the moose.  
_He's busy failing to pretend he's absolutely not gay. Send help_. Crowley typed back.  
_What??_ the answer came quickly.

Crowley sighed and took a photo of Dean zipping a leather jacket on blushing Cas. He sent it to Sam.

 _Cute ^^ I'm gonna mock him forever._ he could almost hear Sam giggling.  
_Be thankful you're not here to withness this. I'm drowning in rainbows._ Crowley was getting admittably less grumpy.  
_The gay is contagious, be careful ;)_

Okay, what was that supposed to mean? Crowley narrowed his eyes, staring at the last message.

 _You flirting, moose?_ ah, screw the subtelties.  
_I'm high on painkillers. You left me for far too long, bastards, and I went to the loo. I tried, at least. I fell down these three shitty stairs. Everything hurts. Or hurt. I dunno anymore._

"Fuck." Crowley muttered, standing up. "Hey, Bert and Ernie, we have to get going!"

Dean abruptly stopped adjusting that jacket on Cas and blushed again, caught red handed.  
"We're not finished." Castiel said matter-of-factly.  
"You can dress up a whole army with what you already bought." Crowley was clearly displeased. "Sam got yourself into trouble. You shouldn't ignore your phone, squirrel."  
Dean grabbed his mobile and swore, seeing twenty missed calls from Sam.

"What did he do?" his eyes went wide from anxiety.  
"Ah, he just fell down few stairs." Crowley shrugged, as if he didn't care at all (he didn't, he absolutely didn't; he just told about this Dean so fast because he wanted to go home anyway; not that he thought about the bunker as of his home now, of course, that would be ridiculous).  
"Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled. "We gotta go." and he practically run towards the cash decks, pulling Castiel with him.

Crowley sighed and picked up all the bags Dean had left behind.

***

As it turned out, Sam mostly bumped his tailbone, which could really hurt like a bitch, when he sat. Fortunately he didn't overdose his pills, he just took enough to dull his mind along with the pain. Crowley sacrificed himself, preparing some compresses for Sam's ass and making a lot of displeased noises just to stress how much exactly he wasn't enjoying this.

While Dean was preparing a late dinner, Castiel tucked all of his new clothes into Dean's closet, deciding to move into Dean's room for good. Dean noticed it only after he had finished and he had no heart to tell Cas to take his things to that empty room he had never accepted as his. Also Dean wouldn't ever admit that but the sight of Castiel's new converses next to his old, wrecked ones made him tear up a little bit for some unknown reason. He didn't even comment on the fact that Castiel didn't ask him, if he could invade Dean's wardrobe. He just accepted it. Castiel's smile was worth giving up on a closet.

Everything seemed surprisingly fine and Dean was only a bit afraid to embrace the possibility of having a normal, safe life. With the gates to hell closed permanently though, it might have actually been doable. The thought was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. However, until Sam was back to a decent shape, there was no point in bringing up the topic of hunter's retirement. Dean prefered avoiding it and he suspected that Sam did too. It wasn't bad what they had now, just four of them in the bunker. Hell, even Crowley could stay as long as he was useful, Dean didn't mind it. It was the weirdest family ever but it was also his own. And oh God, he was about to crack up again, what a sentimental day.

Dean kept staring at those stupid shoes, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes, when the door opened vehemently and Cas stormed inside.  
"We forgot about one thing, Dean." he said, slightly panicked.

Dean turned to him and blinked rapidly as Cas was practically dripping wet, covered only by this small towel that Dean usually wiped his face with.

"Huh?" he asked articulately, trying not to look down as his eyes were not so discreetly fighting his will.  
"I don't have any pyjamas." Cas sounded sincerely worried.  
"Well..." Dean grunted and finally, **finally** looked into Castiel's eyes. "You can always sleep in these sweats I gave you yesterday. And that t-shirt too." a tone of melancholy slipped into his voice as he thought of Cas not needing to borrow his clothes ever again. "And you know what? Keep them forever. They are your PJ's now."

Cas's eyes went wider as a grin lit up his whole being.  
_Scratch the closet._ thought Dean. _Worth everything._


	5. And give us, Lord, a good, blessed night

"You are most certainly not sleeping on the floor here." there was a warning in Sam's voice and Crowley stopped midway of his movement.  
"It's cute you're concerned of my comfort but I have a pillow, two blankets and..." he slowly stopped talking as Sam kept his intense stare locked on him.  
"You're not sleeping in my room, Crowley." Sam stated. "You have your own bed and it's where you ought to be."  
"But what if you needed help in the middle of the night?" Crowley was actually negotiating, Sam couldn't believe that.  
"I'm fine, I have my phone, I can always call **Dean**." he stressed his brother's name.  
Crowley narrowed his eyes angrily at that. "I just meant well, moose."  
"For yourself, I guess." Sam crossed arms on his chest. "Whatever the fuck your dealings are now."  
"Fine!" Crowley barked, picked up his pillow and marched out of Sam's room, angrily slamming the door shut behind himself.

He was halfway to his own, sad, and empty bedroom, when the anger started fading away, making him feel uneasy. It wasn't just about him feeling lonely (even though it was so hard to admit this fact alone that he earned himself a prize for accepthing the thought), no. He also truly meant what he had said. What if Sam needed him in the morning? Dean was probably still too tired to wake up because of a phone call and Crowley wasn't sleeping too deep, he would hear Sam. He stopped in the middle of the corridor, sighed heavily and run through his options. Yeah, the choice was obvious.

Crowley exhaled sharply and turned around to go back to Sam's room. He stopped before the closed door and then squatted to prepare a den for himself just as close to them as possible. Sam didn't want him inside? Fine. Right here was also close enough. Crowley huffed with resignation and curled under his blankets. He quickly fell into a wary sleep.

***

"Deeeean!" Castiel whined loudly. "I don't want to go to pee again..."

Dean exhaled heavily, lifting his pillow to cover his face and groan. He sometimes wished he had the strength to hold it there for a time long enough to suffocate himself.

"Then go the fuck to sleep, Cas." he muttered, his face still hidden.  
"But I have to!" Cas just seemed unable to shut up. "How can you even accomplish anything, if you have this constant urge to pee?"  
"We don't have a constant urge to pee, Cas." Dean gave up and put the pillow aside. "We just don't drink fifteen litres of water a day."  
"Staying hydrated is important." Dean could practically hear Cas frown.  
"Yes, but there is also a thing like 'too much water'." he really tried to sound calm but it was so goddamn late.  
"Deeeean..." Castiel returned to whining as he had clearly run out of arguments.  
"For fucks sake, Cas, just go to the damned toilet!" Dean finally lost it, he really needed to catch some sleep. "And don't lie you're still not sure how to do this because I'm most certainly not going there to instruct you how to handle your junk!"

Castiel huffed grumpily but slid from underneath his covers and walked out of the room, his posture stiff. Dean sighed with relief and then felt a little bit guilty, wondering if Cas felt hurt. He did sound a bit harsh, more than he wished to. He mentally prepared himself for Castiel returning only to shift in his bed for another hour, not letting him sleep. Or at least he hoped Castiel would return. Even the offended shifting was better than an empty silence.

***

Castiel had to go to the toilet enough times already to learn the way by heart. His eyes were almost fully closed as he wandered through the corridors. He chose to pass by Sam's door to check up on him but as he came from behind the corner he spotted Crowley sleeping right by them. He squinted, unsure whether this was a normal thing or not but eventually guessed it was none of his business, especially as his bladder was really demanding his undivided attention now. He shrugged and went his way.

Dean feared his hurt unnecessarily. Cas was exhausted too, he got why Dean was so touchy. And he even had an idea how to ease him and also help himself finally sleep like a normal human being. He really hoped it would work.

***

The sound of flushing toilet was really loud in the darkness and so were the steps, hesitant slaps of bare feet on the floor. Dean sighed as the door opened, already accepting his fate of an invisible friend, when suddenly he felt a noticeable weight land on his bed and a solid amount of warm and muscly body sneak into his arms.

"The hell, Cas?" he frowned, instinctively embracing the man.

Castiel smelled of soap and Dean's shampoo which was strangely soothing. To his own surprise, Dean couldn't find it in himself to freak out.

"I just know I won't be able to sleep in my bed." the former angel muttered, hugging Dean and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, their chests pressed tight together. "I figured that maybe yours feels better."  
"And?" a soft smile appeared on Dean's lips unnoticed as he somehow already gave in to the thought of Cas sleeping with him.  
"It does." Castiel made a purring sound as Dean relaxed and almost involuntarily started stroking his back.

A short moment of silence passed, filled only with the murmur of their calm breaths.

"Look, man, I'm sorry for yelling at you." finally Dean whispered, his throat strangely tight as he traced with his fingertips the familiar facture of his old AC/DC t-shirt now stretched over Castiel's shoulderblades.  
"It's okay. I wasn't behaving properly too." Castiel muttered, voice vibrating in his chest and resounding in Dean's where they touched. "But now it's all better, right?"  
Dean just pulled him closer instead of answering.

They both fell asleep within the next two minutes.


	6. The return of The Tiger Mommy

Dean woke up with his face buried in Castiel's hair. The dark locks were soft, smelled strongly of his shampoo and somehow made him grossily moved. Damn, he was turning old and sappy. He kissed the crown of Castiel's head, smiling goofily. Cas shifted in his arms, throwing a leg over Dean's thigh and pulling him closer as if they weren't practically glued to each other yet. He was still fast asleep, his eyelashes casting delicate shadows over his tan skin and Dean observed their minute jitter as Castiel was obviously dreaming about something.

Everything about this situation should seem weird, from the way their limbs were entangled to this unfaltering smile on Dean's face, and yet it all felt so right. If emotions had scents, Dean would definitely smell of happiness because this was it, joy in its most pure form, accidentaly found in the least expected place. In Castiel's arms. Feeling this stupid lump form in his throat, he kissed Cas's hair once more and closed his eyes to bask in this peaceful moment, store the memory of the warmth and silent breaths forever as if the light of the awakening day could take it away from him.

***

Sam wasn't even surprised that Crowley was there to help him right after he grumpily shifted in his bed, not yet quite awake. It was slightly unnerving, yes, but it was also simply nice. He liked that someone cared, even if this person had been a demon for the last couple of centuries. Besides, that goofy grin he spotted on his brother's face later this morning was much more shocking and well... intriguing. Especially as it seemed to be directed at Cas, who wasn't quite present yet, roaming around in what looked suspiciously similar to some of Dean's old clothes. Sam obviously had many questions.

Crowley was cooking again, this time for all of them, and it felt oddly natural, sharing a meal in a companionable silence.  
"I see you really mean to change, huh?" Dean turned to the ex-demon, swallowing a huge bite of his sandwich.  
"You aren't making it easy but yes, I do." Crowley narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
"Then you probably wanna come out clean, right? No worries, I'm gonna help you with that. Is there anything apart from your currently inavailable money, which we will obviously try to get later, that you would like to tell us about?" Dean seemed just curious, not judgmental.  
"No, I don't..." Crowley begun and then froze halfway through his sentence. "Oh, bloody hell, momma Tran!"

Both Winchesters gaped at him in terror, also freezing on their spots.

"You've been holding her captive all this time?" Sam sounded so disappointed that Crowley felt this very unpleasant sinking notion in his stomach. "Kevin run away from us, thinking that she's dead and you couldn't mention her? Jesus, Crowley!"  
"I'm sorry, alright? I completely forgot about her. There was just so much happening..." Crowley stuttered. "She was being taken care of, I made sure she would be. We can go get her right this second. I'll get her myself." he stood up.  
"Wait, wait!" Dean stopped him. "You can't go alone, she will murder you and then come for us. Sam's still inavailable so I'm going with you."

"What about me?" Castiel frowned, looking at Dean from above his cup of coffee.  
"Someone has to stay with this big baby of my brother so he doesn't hurt himself." Dean gulped, seeing a hint of hurt in Castiel's eyes. "We'll be back as soon as possible, I promise, okay?"  
Castiel nodded sadly. "Be careful, Dean." he sounded somehow vulnerable.  
"We'll be." Dean smiled reassuringly, wishing he had the guts to just make one step forward to hug Cas now and kiss his worry away.

But it was all still a bit too new; some thinking time on the road could do him good.

***

Crowley's heart was beating fast as he opened the door to the cell. He truly wanted to kick himself hard in the ass for forgetting about her. Not that he cared for her specifically, even though he realised it was wrong of him. It was more about Sam's disappointment than anything. Moose's opinion really counted. That was why he accepted with a great deal of relief a well-deserved punch in the face that Linda Tran sold him right after he freed her hands and legs from chains.

He didn't expect Dean to come to the rescue and grab the furious woman, so the lack of more punches following was a nice surprise. Momma Tran turned her rage against the Winchester.

"You're working with him now?!" she tried to escape his grip.  
"Relax, missis Tran, we're here to free you." Dean somehow managed to avoid a knee directed at his crotch.  
"He locked me in here first!" she wriggled vigoriously, trying to reach the ex-demon.  
"And he is now letting you go." Dean didn't allow her to even scratch Crowley. "He's human now, he actually feels things."  
"Ha, so he is also killable!" she attacked with a new wave of energy.  
"Oh my God..." Dean sighed. "Please, missis, Tran, you should relax now. We'll take you to Kevin and then we'll think of a way Crowley can repay you in, okay?"

Linda Tran eyed Crowley suspiciously, stopping her struggle. Crowley made a sincerely apologetic face, massaging his hit nose.

"Okay." she said. "Take me to my son. And you!" she pointed at Crowley as Dean slowly released her. "We're not even yet."  
Crowley gulped loudly, taking a step back to make a way for her.

***

Kevin answered after the tenth call. "No ladies today." he said before Sam could open his mouth. "Too tired, sorry!"  
"Kevin!" Sam gathered his wits fast enough to speak before Kevin put the phone down.

A silence fell on the other side of the line and Castiel leaned closer to Sam and the mobile. Something shifted loudly and the next words were said in a much more present voice.  
"Sam?" Kevin asked.  
"Hey, buddy." Sam smiled, even though Kevin couldn't see him. "Missed me?"  
"Not really, if I gotta be honest." Kevin grumbled. "Please, tell me it's just a courtesy call."  
"No, it's not." Sam chuckled. "But don't worry, it's good news.'  
"Says a Winchester." the gravelly tone of Kevin's voice made Sam burst out with laughter.  
Castiel glanced at him with amusement. "Your mom is alive." he said. "Dean and Crowley are escorting her to the bunker right about now."

Kevin fell silent. Then the line went dead. Sam looked at Castiel suddenly very seriously. Castiel tilted his head, uncertainty clearly visible in his eyes. They could only hope that Kevin took them seriously.

***

"Welcome to our little heaven, missis Tran." Dean exclaimed as they entered the bunker.  
"Hello, missis Tran." Sam urged Cas to help him stand up; they both tottered a little before forming a row.  
"Sam, Castiel." Linda Tran smiled weakly, her eyes impatiently scanning the surroundings. "Where's my son?" she asked.  
"Kevin's not here yet." Sam looked apologetic. "We've called him only about two hours ago."  
"So he will be here soon?" she demanded the truth.  
Castiel and Sam exchanged worried looks.  
"We believe so." Cas answered diplomatically.

Linda eyed them suspiciously but sat down by the table, asking no more questions. Sam was thankful for that. Now they just had to wait. He already knew that the time wouldn't exactly be too pleasant.

***

Crowley was on pins and needles, the tension in the air was just too much. Linda Tran was obviously blaming him for everything and he couldn't hold it against her. She had every right to think less of him but it didn't make the wait any easier for either of them. He was ready to scream and so he did when they finally heard a knock on the door.

Before any of his companions even realised that someone came, he was already there, opening up. And then getting punched in the face once again on that lovely day.

"Crowley, you son of a bitch!" Kevin hissed, rubbing his hurting fist.

***

Sam obliginly handed Crowley a tissue. This nosebleed didn't seem possible to be tamed. At least they didn't have any expensive carpet he could bleed onto but he still felt like shit. Both Trans didn't look anywhere near apologetic, which wasn't helping. Even as Crowley had to keep a swab stuck up his nose during the barely eatable dinner that Cas and Sam prepared. Literally no compassion! At least they had enough mercy to leave him be and generally leave after the dinner, even though the Winchesters asked them to stay. Crowley relaxed only after the door closed behind Kevin and a blessed silence fell in the bunker.

"I honestly think that they hate us a little now." commented Sam, staring into blank space.  
"Huh, wonder why..." Dean shook his head, looking at the closed door.  
"I guees it's due to the undeniable connection between us and all the horrible things that happened to them after you've picked Kevin up from his college." Castiel said seriously.  
Dean sent him a quick 'no shit, Sherlock' look and Sam chuckled.

"Guess that ninety percent of our friends have a reason to hate us then." he said.  
"Ninety nine, moose." Crowley corrected him. "I'm one of the horrible things that happened to the Trans and I still feel pretty screwed over by you two."  
"Ah, stop it, you..." Dean finally lit up and patted Crowley on the shoulder as he stood up and walked towards these steps that caused Sam so much pain not so long ago. "You love us anyway and you know it." Crowley looked after him suspiciously and Dean grinned, stopping in the doorway. "And since love is all about sharing, we're gonna focus on getting your cash now so that you can willingly donate it to this household you've become part of." he winked. "Sammy, get your laptop, we gotta break the bank."  
"How about you help me, Dean?" Sam didn't particularly feel like doing any kind of work.  
"Sorry, Sammy, been on the road half a day, gotta hit the sack." Dean smiled impishly and then his sight fell on Castiel, who was pretty much staring at him. "You comin', Cas?" he asked lightly.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes and only after Dean and Cas disappeared from his sight, it hit him.  
"Wait." he said, looking at Crowley with big eyes. "Did he just...?"  
Crowley had literally no good answer.


	7. A Girl with Dangerously Good Eye

"Damn." Sam groaned as the bank's system detected his intrusion once again. "I can't do this." he announced.

Crowley looked at him from above his newspaper and eyed him carefully. Sam felt an odd blush creep up his neck. Failing felt slightly more annoying this time.

"I think I need to call for some backup." he said, turning specifically to Dean who just wandered in munching some nuts.  
"Huh?" Dean mumbled, reading the indegrients section on the can.  
"I need Charlie's help." Sam was more specific this time.  
"She may not want to come." Dean swallowed, looking suspiciously uneasy.

***

"Good morning, bitches!" Charlie entered the bunker as if she owned it.  
"Charlie!" Sam grinned, currently having no one to help him stand up. "Sorry that I can't run to you, I'm still a bit inavailable."  
"Did you really close the gates of hell?" she run down the stairs and throwing her bag aside, jumped on Sam to hug him.  
"Yeah, something like that." Sam chuckled, hugging her back.

"Hey, kiddo!" it was Dean, lured in by the noise.  
Charlie immediately let go of Sam and run to hug Dean too, almost making him fall onto his butt with her momentum. And then her sight fell on Castiel, who walked in few steps behind Dean.

"Wow. Is that who I think it is?" she asked Dean, her eyes never leaving Castiel.  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that's Cas." there was some really warm tone in his voice that she couldn't help noticing.  
"Hello." Castiel smiled sheepishly. "I take it you must be Charlie then."  
"What lies did they tell you about me, huh?" she raised her brows, glancing at Dean.  
"Good things only." he winked.

She backed away from Dean's arms and stepped around him to take a look at Cas.  
"I thought you'd be shorter." she said, grinning and going in for a hug.  
Castiel smiled this crooked smile of slight confusion.

***

Charlie listened carefully to Crowley's explanations once she had believed that him and the Winchesters were one team now, which unsurprisingly took some time. Crowley was a bit disappointed to hear that while Charlie was pretty enthusiastic about meeting Cas, she had heard very little and very bad of him. Kinda hurtful. Still, when she finally sat down to take care of the business, he understood how exactly they managed to screw Dick Roman over with her help. Not that he really understood that informatics stuff, she just had this very professional aura. If he were running a company, he would prefer having her on his side.

The way both Winchesters were focused on her, made Crowley's heart sink a little. Not that he needed their attention, no, it just seemed slightly unfair that they treated her like their sister, while Crowley was barely accepted here, even though they knew him for such a long time. Charlie, on the other hand, seemed so fascinated with Cas that she pretty much ignored Dean and Sam and didn't even ask Crowley, if he really had been a king of hell, which was honestly quite rude.

Crowley was fuming as he sat a bit further from the group than he probably was expected to. Not that anyone noticed. However, as he discovered a moment later, it was a good place not only in terms of separating himself from them but also observation. He could clearly see that Charlie was suspiciously bothered by the fact hat Dean leaned heavily on Castiel's shoulder, half of his chest glued to the ex-angel's body while none of them seemed to see anything unnatural in this position. Charlie was eyeing both of them, a smug smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth and Crowley realised how powerful a weapon he was wielding right now.

He could easily adress the fact that Dean and Cas were now sleeping together and generally living in one room and they would never, ever free themselves from Charlie awwing over their relationship. Crowley could finally repay them for ignoring him and God, was it tempting... Odds were though that they would seek revenge and find out that he was still sleeping at Sam's door every night. And to be honest that seemed to be a bigger caliber of freaky crap. Cas and Dean were both into it, while Sam wasn't exactly aware of Crowley's unhealthy habits. No, no, bad idea, after all. Besides, they didn't even adress the matter between themselves before Charlie's arrival. After Dean accidentaly outed them, Sam kinda rolled with it as the initial shock passed and Crowley had no other choice but to follow his example.

Crowley gaped at them, taking in the way they effortlessly shared the space, their cheeks almost brushing together as they leaned closer to see something on the computer screen. He felt a pang of envy. Whether they were just super close friends or lovers, it was clear that there was so much sincere affection in them, no realtionship Crowley had ever experienced could compare. It made him feel inexplicably sad for himself while also surprisingly happy for them, the latter feeling shocking him but also strangely soothing. No, he decided, he wouldn't dare destroy what they had. He was a decent human now, he should concentrate more on bulding relationships, not destorying the existing ones.

***

"Haha!" Charlie exclaimed triumphanly after few very long hours. "Ka-ching, bitches!" she grinned and high-fived Sam.

The four of them leaned closer to the screen, blinked owlishly and then all eyes were suddenly on Crowley.

"It's so many zeros I have never quite imagined this much cash even existed." Charlie said slowly.  
Crowley fidgeted a little. "Take one tenth." he said.  
"What?" she frowned.  
"I said, take one tenth. I'll take one too, another one is for the Trans and the rest is for the Winchesters and their angel here." he said.

Three pairs of eyes went wide and three mouths fell agape. Castiel squinted, cocking his head a little. Crowley felt that he was actually beginning to blush.

"Come on, I don't need this much money in my current state." he tried to wave off the effect.  
Sam shook his head, jerking back to reality. "You are leaving then?" he asked silently.

And Crowley realised that in fact, he could leave. Even one percent of this cash could let him grow old peacefully in a decent neighbourhood, while he wouldn't even have to bother looking for a job or save anything. He could leave them and forget about them for good, never again be bothered to care for feeding Squirrel, explaining some things to Castiel (they were all yet to learn that Crowley had been quite an educator) or helping that gigantic Moose not to hurt himself. He wouldn't have any more duties.

And he would be all alone.

He could buy himself a house but it wouldn't be a home. He could find some new friends but they wouldn't be his... family.

"No." he said, his voice surprisingly loud and sure in the tense silence that fell. "You know what? Take all my cash too, it can't be so easy to get rid of me."

The glimmer of joy that shyly appeared in Sam's eyes made Crowley's heart flutter a little. So at least one person wanted him here! That sounded incredibly good. Crowley allowed himself to smile at Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter before tonight's episode and you can clearly see that I like to put in some things from the canon so I feel kinda obliged to tell you that I, for one, am gonna write Charlie a happy ending. Stay strong, cuties.


	8. A Secret Diary of Two Cuddlewhores

Waking up next to Cas had become the most natural thing to Dean. Feeling that steady, solid warmth next to himself and hearing those tiny huffs when Cas dreamt of something, was hands down, the most heart-melting experience of his life. At first he was just guessing he would never be able to get used to that and now he was sure of it since he knew it would forever feel like a little miracle - having someone so close and this someone being Cas, the angel who saved his life countless times, now so human and fearful, seeking Dean's guidance. Dean promised himself to protect him, shelter him in his arms and never let go. He was getting sentimental but it didn't bother him as long as Castiel crawled into his embrace every night and gripped him tight like a giant octopus, trustfully snuggling into him.

There was something purely magical in the way the barriers of personal space once broken never quite came back up again. Dean wanted to feel Cas all the time, be it day or night, privacy or public place. He just had to feel Cas's warmth on his skin, had to be sure that Cas wasn't going anywhere. There was this odd gravity making him seek for even a tiniest contact and Castiel seemed to be feeling it too. Dean couldn't quite comprehend how he could even find enough willpower not pull Cas impossibly close every time they were in the same room. It had to be some deep ingrained sense of decency that made him stick to almost impalpable brushes of fingers and pats on the shoulders whenever someone else was around.

However, with Charlie staying with them for few days it was getting too damn hard to stay away for so many long hours.

Part of Dean wanted to make it all in a way official and stop giving a fuck since they actually removed the second bed from his room after the third night and it was kind of hard to pretend nothing was going on but... There was also this part of him uncertain whether him and Cas were really something more than weirdly close friends.

Whenever he asked himself, if this was going somewhere, a memory of Castiel's morning wood poking at his crotch made his mouth go a little dry. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen, if he reached down and woke Cas up with lazy strokes. He could imagine these blue eyes so sleepy and confused staring at him, these lips parting involutarily letting out a breathy moan, whispering his name...

Okay, he definitely shouldn't have been thinking about that. Cas was seeking comfort in his arms, it would be unfair to take advantage of his trust, lack of experience and vulnerability. Dean was definitely not one of these guys. The thought that he probably should be freaking out about turning surprisingly gay for Cas also crossed his mind but he discovered that somehow he didn't really care. Cas was still mentally an angel who just happened to have a male body and Dean honestly believed he would be attracted to whatever meatsuit Castiel could sport just because it was him, his angel.

Dean was surely itching to do things to Cas and with Cas but he was also at peace with a vision of future that didn't include sexual acts of any kind, if Cas didn't ever wish to be with him that way. As long as they were staying close Dean was happy. He just simply loved Cas.

***

"I don't know how about you" Charlie said as the fourth episode of Star Trek came to an end. "but I'm all in for some sleep."

The late dinner had been a little too tasty and they all felt more or less heavy and immobile. Crowley and Dean were getting along pretty well in the kitchen so the result of their work was sinfully delicious and not actually a thing you could easily say no to.

Charlie swung up into a standing position and stretched her back, her joints cracking after too many hours spent on the sofa. Feeling pretty sore too, Sam groaned and moved himself closer to the edge of his sit. Crowley didn't need any further indication to get up and reach to help him. The three of them left surprisingly quick, mumbling something to each other and giggling in a sudden conspiracy. Castiel and Dean looked after them suspiciously.

Once they were alone though, all possible intrigues slipped their minds. Cas glanced at Dean from the decent distance that was separating them. A tiny smile bent his lips up and he practically jumped towards Dean, sliding onto his lap and crushing him in a bear-like hug. Dean chuckled, embracing him and stroking his back.

"I don't particularly enjoy social norms, Dean." Castiel muttered, hiding his face in the crook of Dean's neck.  
"Aw, me too, Cas." Dean leaned his cheek on top of Castiel's head, feeling the soft locks tickle him. "But you gotta behave, if you want to live with other people."  
"Humans are so weird." Castiel backed away a little to look Dean in the eyes. "You seem to enjoy romantic literature and movies but then you are disgusted by any innocent displays of affection when they occur around you."

Dean blushed a little, seeing the thoughtfulness in Castiel's eyes.

"And that's not even the most bizzare thing about the humanity." Cas continued. "You seem to have this urge to explicitly voice your feelings and name them before you believe they are real. How comes you don't know that someone loves you, if it's usually so obvious even to a third party? Why do you need to confess it with these three words specifically, if your actions can speak volumes?" he looked at Dean expectantly.  
"It's not always that simple..." Dean shrugged, hypnotized by his eyes.  
"So you are truly uncertain if I love you because I've never said so?" Castiel was clearly in shock.

It sounded so simple, when he was saying it like that, so easy and natural.

Dean opened his mouth, blinking owlishly in shock. "Uhm... You do?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Yes, Dean, I do love you." Castiel tilted his head, staring into his eyes. "I am also aware that you love me and since you weren't telling me this directly, I thought it was obvious to you too."

Dean was at a complete loss of words because Castiel clearly was sure as a day that Dean felt exactly the same way as he did. And he wasn't wrong. Dean did love him.

"Oh." he finally whispered. "What now?"  
"In most of the movies usually after such a confession comes a kiss." Castiel explained calmly, still looking him straight in the eye.  
"You sure you want...?" Dean let his hands fall to Castiel's hips awkwardly.  
"Don't ask stupid questions, Dean." a smirk finally broke that serious expression on Castiel's face.

It felt all kinds of surreal, Dean being the more experienced one of them and yet behaving more like a nervous virgin than the actual virgin straddling his lap. The angle of their first kiss was a bit awkward but the second attempt brought an improvement and their lips slotted together in a perfect fit. Dean groaned, squeezing Cas's sides and Cas cupped his flushed face, attacking his mouth fiercely. Dean felt a bit like he always imagined being trapped in molasses would feel like. Time was suddenly stretching out into eternity, everything was so lazy, slow and deadly sweet, neverending. He could stay like that 'til the end of his life, for all he cared, Castiel's lips tasted better than any joy of living. However, when Castiel rutted against him gasping shamelessly, he realised that, in fact, they were going somewhere and they were going there quick. The sofa was definitely not a place for this.

With a titanic effort Dean managed to pull back between the kisses and catch a breath.  
"Wait, Cas" he said breathily and Castiel whined in protest, leaning forward to nibble on Dean's earlobe. "If we're really doing this, we're not doing it here." Dean closed his eyes and let out a silent moan as Castiel's wet tongue slid across the heated, sensitive skin behing his jaw. "Fuck."  
"Bedroom then?" Castiel purred right into his ear.  
Dean was practically aching for this. "Yes." he groaned and stood up rapidly, not even shocked that Cas crossed his legs behind his back like a little ape and held onto him, pressing tiny kisses to his neck, as Dean walked them to their room.

***

Much, much later that night Dean kissed the crown of Castiel's head just like he did the first morning they woke up together. Castiel's hair were more of a mess now but they still smelled the same, still smelled _Dean's_ even more so now and Dean smiled, buring his nose in them, making a new memory.

"I love you." he muttered experimentally in a tinest, most silent voice; it came out surprisingly easy.

Castiel shifted a little, fast asleep in his blissed out state.

"I love you." Dean repeated with more courage and brushed Cas's forehead with his lips.

Castiel let out a tiny sigh and squeezed Dean tighter, as if making sure they were still pressed flush together.

"I love you." Dean grinned wider, this time certain he could say these words without any fear.

And so he did, first thing in the morning after these blue eyes opened up and looked straight into his soul with all that perfect, ubelievable affection.


	9. Issues Yet Unadressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Crowley feels ahead. Apparently I can't keep my works utterly cracky and this is going to be sad, like really. I only hope that what comes next will make up for it.

Sam really didn't want to think about the reason behind all those loud thuds that woke him up. They sounded suspiciously like a bed hitting a wall in a quick, constant rhythm. He groaned not-so-silently and rolled over to hide his face in the pillow. The sound of the door opening surprised him.

"Sam?" asked one truly worried voice.  
Sam frowned, raising his head up to find Crowley standing in the doorway.  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

The ex-demon didn't really have an answer that didn't include him admitting that he had been sleeping (or at least trying to sleep) right behind the thin door. Fortunately a really loud slam that sounded somewhat final saved him the trouble. They gaped at each other, trying no to think about that. They both blushed in sync.

"It woke me up." said Crowley after an awkward while. "I guess you can relate."  
"You think it's over now?" Sam sounded hopeful.  
"It's probably the third round or something like that. The break may last a bit longer this time." Crowley felt really uneasy saying this out loud.  
"Either way not much sleep for us, huh?" Sam actually chuckled. "I'm happy for them though. It was bound to happen eventually."  
"They were too gross together." Crowley nodded. "So what do we do?"  
"Help me get out of here and we can watch some TV." Sam offered, raising up a little. "Loud."  
Crowley smirked.

***

Charlie was already in the living room, fighting with the DVD player and swearing silently. In her pyjamas and with disshiveled hair she looked a bit like a lunatic during a breakout. She heard them stumble into the room and a ghost of anxiety crossed her face. She only relaxed upon noticing they were them and they weren't involved in any kind of private activities.

"Hi." she said. "Trouble sleeping?"  
Sam made a professional bitch face.  
"Stupid question, right..." she realised. "Fancy a movie?"  
"Make it something loud." Sam fell onto the sofa with a muffled 'oomf' sound.  
Crowley sat by his side, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Damn, he really did need more muscles.

Eventually Charlie managed to put _Iron Man_ on, God knows why that film exactly but anything was okay as long as it was noisy. After ten minutes of intense staring at the screen she started nervously shifting on her place.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could maybe, you know, fill me in, while we're sitting here?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, I kinda got here, got introduced, did my job, ate, watched some Star Trek and went to sleep. I've never actually heard any explanation of Castiel's current state..."  
"His current, **current** state is not a topic we should discuss, I believe." Sam grunted as a particularly loud fit of playful giggles reached their ears.  
"I meant his humanity." Charlie closed her eyes, blushing slightly.  
"Hmmm...." Sam hummed and frowned. "I actually don't know much about this. You?" he glanced at Crowley.

"Well, I was deep in my own misery." Crowley shrugged. "I know he got dropped before that church and he was babbling something about Metatron. And angels locked in heaven, his grace, a spell..."  
"Wait, so heaven's locked too?" Sam turned his whole body towards him.  
Crowley cowered under his scrutiny. "I don't know! I wasn't listening, I was quite preoccupied, you know... Ask Dean."  
" **Days** may pass before he decides to join us." Sam sounded somehow harshly.  
"So what? You blame me for being stunned by my own sudden humanity?!" Crowley pumped up in self-defence. "Excuse me but I almost died there because of you!" he pointed an acusing finger at Sam's chest.  
Sam narrowed his eyes, leaning closer to him. "I was closer to death than you!"  
"But you signed up for it!" Crowley poked him on the sternum.  
"You deserved it!" Sam roared in fury.

So heaven was _maybe_ locked, Metatron was _maybe_  after them and no one thought that he would _maybe_ like to hear a word about this. He was so fucking angry that Charlie leaned back fearfully. Crowley, on the other hand, didn't back away. His face just dropped at Sam's words, all anger replaced by sudden hurt he was unable to hide.

"I did." he said silently, seeing the ugly truth behind Sam's words.

He had been so stupid to think that they cared. They prefered him dead, they just couldn't kill him when he was so powerless. It hurt more than Crowley would like to admit. He slowly sunk back deeper into the sofa and gaped at the screen, not even pretending he was watching the movie.

Sam realised how big a mistake that was exactly two seconds after he had said these words. What was done was done though and the change in Crowley's whole posture made his throat feel tight. Charlie just sat there, still not over how brutal of Sam that was. It was one thing to think that someone deserved punishment and another to tell them straight in the face that they should have died. The atmosphere was suffocating and none of them had a clue what to do about this. IF there even was a way to save the day.

Finally Charlie decided to flee the war zone in hopes that they could solve their conflict on their own.  
"I'll grab some snacks." she chirped nervously and practicaly run out of the room, never planning to return.  
The air between them became poison.

"Past tense." Sam choked out after a while.  
"What?" Crowley grumbled bitterly.  
"I used past tense." Sam repeated more confidently. "It means that you did deserve a punishment but now you don't. That trial purified you, I've seen it with my own eyes. I know you are a different man now, Crowley." he found the courage to look at thim, watch his tense profile. "I've never thought you could have been saved but you were. I saved you and I feel everything but regret. Seeing you here, I don't regret putting my life at risk because you are a living proof that it was all worth it. Not only did it prevent further killing but it also saved a life that seemed to be doomed forver." Sam smiled weakly. "It's a wonder, Crowley, and it brings me so much joy to see you amongst us, see you being a part of our weird team. I thought you could see that."

Crowley just huffed, not sure if he should be so stupid and believe him just because he wanted his words to be true.

"Look, I'm really sorry for saying this." Sam shifted closer to him. "It was a really low blow and I immediately regretted it. I really don't think about you like that anymore. I do think you deserve to be loved." he said with conviction.

Crowley tensed up at the sound of his own words said back at him with such a certainty. He felt this pitiful wetness of tears starting to well in his eyes; oh, how he hated these idiotic emotions.  
Sam could feel the shift in his mood and his heart went out to Crowley.

"You really deserve to be loved." he whispered.

And then he threw his arms around the hunched form of the ex-demon and pulled him into an awkward hug. Crowley felt so stupidly sentimental he wanted to burst out in flames. Instead he turned to Sam and hid his face in his shirt, curling in his embrace. Sam felt his heart melt completely and so he squeezed the other man tighter, rocking him in his arms until long after the movie had ended.


	10. Cards on the Table (but not all of them, shhh...)

It was really late when Sam had finally gotten into his bed after that emotional evening. Strangely enough he woke up next morning pretty fresh and ready for action. In fact, he suddenly felt much healthier than in these last days, even ready to try getting up on his own.

Silently he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Holding his breath, he placed his feet on the floor and made an effort to rise up. It worked. He was actually standing and standing tall, no dizziness, no signs of oncoming swoon. He almost laughed out loud with joy but stopped himself in the last moment. Something told him he shouldn't betray his well-being yet. Moving silently like a cat, he creeped to the door and opened them to take a look around. He really fancied a trip to the bathroom.

And then his eyes fell on what looked like a pile of laundry resting by the wall.

He frowned, planning on kicking that stuff experimentally but then it moved and Sam barely held back a gasp. Burrowed deep in the blankets was no one else but Crowley himself. The ex-demon was sleeping nervously, mumbling something, while his face seemed tense. Sam was frozen to the spot. And then the things started making sense.

Crowley was always there to help him first thing in the morning, he was there even before Sam realised he was awoken. Now it was clear that he had been sitting up by him, caring for him. Sam could feel the warmth spread in his chest. It was so incredibly sweet that he had literally no idea what to do with this piece of information. He couldn't just tell Crowley that he knew and was thankful; odds were that the ex-demon would feel more embarassed than anything and Sam didn't want Crowley to feel in any way uncomfortable, not after he did so in such a terrible way. It even looked as if Crowley was having some bad dreams now, maybe caused by Sam's hurtful words and Sam couldn't stand that thought.

He carefully squatted by Crowley's side and driven by an impulse, he caressed Crowley's temple very gently, almost ghosting over his skin rather than really touching it. Crowley tensed up for a moment and Sam held his breath, watching him suddenly relax completely, the frown disappearing from his forehead, no muscles twitching any longer. Sam gaped at him for a while, still not breathing but Crowley didn't wake up. Sam waited few seconds more and then slowly readjusted the blanket to cover Crowley better.

Few heartbeats later he quietly sneaked back into his room and into his bed. The toilet could wait.

***

It was one p.m. when Dean and Castiel finally emerged from their den, lured in by the smell of frying sausages. Crowley got all covered in sauce in the cooking process and was just grumbling angrily at Sam's promise to buy him a cute apron, when Dean walked in nonchalantly, as if daring them to fight him.

"Hi." mumbled Charlie, concentrated on some nerdy book of hers, while stuffing her mouth with her lunch.  
"Mornin'." Dean machinally answered.  
"It's one p.m." Sam bitchfaced, stirring his third coffee.

Dean had no answer that wouldn't start the topic of him and Cas so he stole Sam's mug, literally just taking it from underneath his hand.

"Hey! You asshole!" Sam almost raised up from his stool but remembered he was still officially too weak and managed to stop himself.  
Dean chuckled evily and drunk half of the mug in two chugs. Sam just shook his head, opening his mouth in righteously indignant disbelief.

"First he is distrubing our sleep and now he takes my coffee! Unbelievable!" he sounded just as disapproving as he was.  
Dean almost choked on the next gulp. "Disturb...?" he was suffocating.  
"Yes, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "The whole bunker was full of... your sounds."  
"Mhmm." Charlie absently nodded her head.

Crowley couldn't help glancing to check out Dean's expression and accidentaly let his hand brush against the hot pan.  
"Bloody hell!" he swore loudly and run to the sink, effectivelly distracting everyone.

Dean, who was obviously every shade of red one could imagine, saw a glimmer of hope but Sam was having none of it.  
"Just keep it down next time, please." Sam sounded pretty much done. "We all need some sleep."  
"I second this." Charlie was reading stubbornly, her ability to follow the conversation at the same time pretty terrifying.  
Crowley swore like a sailor.  
"You okay?" Sam turned to the ex-demon, while Dean was just gaping at his brother in stupor, frozen to the spot with Sam's mug still in his hands.

Sam concentrated on helping Crowley and Charlie returned to her book for good so Dean just stood there. And he stood until Castiel came in, freshly from the shower, said hello, approached Dean, took the mug out of his grip and hugged him tightly. Nobody even blinked, concentrated on other activities and Dean slowly relaxed enough to smile sheepishly and hesitantly lean in to peck Cas on the lips innocently.

The world didn't blow up.

***

"There's actually one thing I wanna know." Sam said thoughtfully later that day.  
Dean froze, feeling a sudden pang of fear. "Yeah?"  
"How did it exactly happen that Cas ended up human?" Sam's brow was furrowed.

Castiel, who seemed to be fixed on whatever Charlie was showing him on her laptop, raised his head and looked at Sam. "Metatron made a mistake." he said.  
"Mistake?" Sam turned to him, leaving Dean be.  
"Naomi wasn't lying, he was trying to make the angels fall but he... wasn't fully aware of the nature of my true feelings." he glanced at Dean not so discreetly. "The spell he wanted to perform required the grace of an angel in love with humanity. Humanity as a whole, not just one human." a warm smile appeared on his face as he wasn't even trying to hide who exactly he was in love with. "Thus he finished an entirely different spell by accident. The one that locked heaven with all the angels inside. I got expelled since I wasn't an angel anymore and I landed as close to whom I loved as possible. That's the whole story, Sam. Whether he is able to reopen heaven from inside, I can't tell." he stretched his arms out a little to show he had nothing more to hide.

Dean was beet red again, gaping at Cas both with terror and awe and Sam would love to laugh at him but decided against pushing his insecurities in case it would rub him the wrong way and it would destroy what he and Cas had just found in each other.

"So the heaven is no longer a threat?" he had to be sure.  
"I'm positive." Castiel nodded.  
"I'm sorry you got locked away from your family." Sam made an apologetic face.  
"I'm fine. You're my family now. I'd rather be locked with you than with them." Cas confessed and Sam almost stood up again to hug him.

He still remebered his resolution though and just reached out for Cas. Castiel provided, falling into an awkward embrace. Crowley, who was sitting by Sam's side and grumpily nursing his burned hand, leaned away from them, huffing and rolling his eyes.

"It's good to have you with us." Sam muttered into Castiel's ear. "I'm glad you and Dean are finally together, he truly loves you."  
"I know." Castiel chuckled, remembering how serious and nervous Dean had been, once he decided to tell Cas how he felt. "I love him too."  
Dean, who couldn't hear their words shifted on his chair nervously and Sam squeezed Cas tighter for a moment before letting him go.

"Hey..." Charlie unglued her eyes from the computer screen. "Can I have a hug too?"  
"Free hugs!" Sam announced and threw his hands around Crowley, catching him completely off guard.


	11. The Forgotten Gospel

Charlie sighed, closing her laptop. She eyed the idyllic vision of domesticity before her with Dean and Cas curled together on the sofa and already felt a pang of longing.  
"Hey, guys..." she begun and waited for them to look at her. "I think I'll be heading off soon."  
"What? So soon?" Dean frowned. "You're most welcome to stay as long as you want to. We love having you here, you know."  
"It's been over a week now, it's enough of holidays for me." suddenly a smug smirk appeared on her face. "Besides, I have a date with ScarJo this evening."

Dean laughed at that and she chimed in.

"Seriously though" she said after they calmed down a little. "My job's done, I have a shitload of money from your new buddy and I have a little project on my mind. I'll visit you soon enough, I promise."  
"Okay, kiddo. Pursue your dreams et cetera." Dean grumbled and untangling himself from Castiel's embrace, stood up.  
His face dropped a little as he approached Charlie to hug her goodbye.

"Wait." Castiel interrupted them and they both looked at him with surprise. "You promised me one more thing, Charlie."  
She made big eyes and then glanced at Dean suspiciously quickly. "Ah, right." she giggled nervously.  
"Promised? A thing?" Dean eyed them warily.  
"Well, it's just a small trip to one shop. It will take an hour tops." she added.  
"Let's go then." Dean was immediately getting ready to drive them, patting his pockets in search for the car keys.  
"No!" Charlie almost screamed. "I mean... it's like... a girly trip?" she said lamely. "Just two besties and their little secret?"

Dean's face expressed hurt and disbelief as he looked first at her and then at Castiel. "Conspiracies behind my back..." he sighed. "Awesome."

And then he sat back down heavily, waving them off. Cas sent him a worried look but Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room before he spilled the beans.

***

"I don't like that Dean thinks we're up to something special and excluding him." Castiel said as they entered the shop and a tiny bell rung announcing their arrival.  
"Relax, he's just extremely jealous of your attention." Charlie glanced at him. "We're not doing anything bad, we just don't want him to get mad for no reason."

Castiel didn't respond to that, instead concentrating on the stuffed interior they had found themselves in. It was a tiny comic shop and they were looking for the Supernatural books. He knew that Dean didn't want to hear about them ever again but after Charlie had implied there were some interesting details in there, Castiel was just too curious not to try getting at least the ones that had him in and could give him a better idea of what Dean had really thought about him and his actions in the past.

Charlie dived between the overcrowded shelves, leaving Castiel to stand there awkwardly on his own. Few minutes had passed before she made a little triumphant noise and came back to him, holding an inconspicous booklet.

"There's just one left." she said, raising it up. "But I belive it's the most important one." she handed it to him.

'Lazarus Rising' read the title; the cover showed Dean checking out the handprint on his shoulder. Castiel looked at the book as if it could burn him.

"Come on, dude, you can get all sentimental over it later. We gotta hurry up now." Charlie pulled him towards the cash deck and paid for the book that Castiel didn't seem to be ready to let go of.

***

Once Charlie had said her suspiciously quick goodbyes, Castiel locked himself in the bathroom to at least scroll through the book. He remembered these events as if they had just happened the day before, Dean's soul so beautiful and bright, shining like a lost star in the dark pit of hell, trembling in his grip as he fought legions to get them both out safely. He remembered his own confusion after he took his first step in his vessel's body, he remembered his grace settling in, wings folding to fit in the small realm of what humans could experience. He had been such a different being back then, somebody he wouldn't even classify as a person just yet. He had been an angel, a tool of God, a programmed robot. He hadn't known what it meant to feel something on his own but the moment he looked into Dean Winchester's eyes his long journey towards the understanding begun.

Castiel read a short passage about his first appearence in that barn and Dean's shock, the memory of his beautiful face expressing sheer terror still vivid in his mind. It had been such a long and nasty road from Castiel, Angel of the Lord to Cas, Dean's Winchester friend and love but it was all so worth it. He looked into the distance, replaying these events in his head, glad that everything that came next went just the way it did.

When Castiel looked back at the page, he frowned with surprise, seeing a wet spot spread over the paper. He involuntarily touched his cheek and found a trace of wet there too. He licked the tip of his finger to feel the salty taste and marvelled at it thoughtfully. A faint, absent smile spread over his lips.

 _I'm happy._ he thought. _I really am and not so long ago I didn't even know what happiness was._

Another tear appeared in the corner of his eye and made its way down his nose to fall onto the open book. So this was what crying from joy meant.

***

Dean eyed Castiel's puffy eyes suspiciously. "Can't you tell me what was all of that about?" he asked coaxingly. "Charlie and your trip?"  
"Somebody's jealous..." teased Sam.  
"Shut up, bitch." Dean slapped him down mechanically. "Cas?"  
"It's nothing important, Dean." Castiel said softly. "It was a book store, if you have to know, 'nerdy stuff'" he made the quotation mark with his hands. "as Charlie put it."  
"Oh, okay." Dean frowned in confusion.

He didn't ask any more questions, even though this didn't make any sense to him and so they ate the supper chatting noncommittaly about possible renovations they could use Crowley's money on. He even managed to forget about that at least until late in the night, when Castiel fell asleep with his hand possessively placed on Dean's left arm, his warm palm exactly in the spot where the handprint used to be. Only then Dean felt a pang of curiosity again.

Slowly he stuck out his leg from beneath the covers and reached towards the chair Castiel threw his clothes onto. It took some time, a lot of huffing and sticking out the tongue but eventually he managed to pull it close enough not to wake Castiel up while rummaging through his pockets. And bingo! There it was! Dean almost gasped out loud as he lit the lamp and saw the cover of the book. He quickly glanced at Cas to check, if he wasn't awoken and browsed throught the booklet stopping at the page that stood out for some reason.

Feeling an unusual lump in his throat, he noticed the wet stains and then read few lines, quickly realising which part of their story that was. His heart melted completely as he realised that Castiel was actually crying over this memory of their first meeting in flesh. It explained the iron grip on his arm and the way Cas just couldn't stop touching him that night, hungry for all the contact he could get.

Dean carefully tucked the book back into Castiel's pocket, threw the pants back onto the chair and turned around to face Cas, nuzzle into his embrace and place soft kiss to his clavicle.  
_You adorable idiot._ was the last thing Dean thought affectionately right before he fell asleep, safe in his angel's arms.

***

Sam almost spat his coffee out as the news page finally loaded and he could read the angry red headline.  
"Guys!" he called. "Look at this! Quick!"  
Hearing a hint of hystery in his voice, they all gathered around the laptop and almost in sync let out some shocked noises.

 **SCARLETT JOHANSSON DATING A WOMAN???** screamed the headline on top of the page. Below there was a photo of one very confused but positively radiant Charlie Bradbury holding hands with clearly satisfied Scarlett Johansson as they walked down a busy street together.

"Son of a bitch..." whispered Dean, a wide grin spreading across his face.


	12. Every Muscle In Motion

Crowley patiently waited for Cas and Dean to leave the room and feeling a bit anxious, he turned to Sam.  
"Moose." he said. "I have to ask you for a favour but you need to promise me you won't laugh."  
"Okay." Sam looked at him with curiosity. "Shoot."  
"Do you happen to have a gym around here?" Crowley asked, expecting to be laughed at despite the promise.  
"Yes." Sam's expression didn't change. "You want to visit it or...?"  
"I would like that, yes." Crowley barely managed to maintain a calm facade as he felt a huge wave of gratitude for the lack of mocking. "I do need some muscles, if I'm to carry you everywhere now. You could also lose some weight, you know..." he teased and Sam chuckled at that.  
"Oh, but I always thought that the more of the body beloved the better..." he winked and before Crowley could respond to that, he reached out to him, indicating he was ready to go. "Come on, I'll show you around."  
The ex-demon just stared at him for a while before finally shaking himself out of the trance and raising up to help him move.

***

When they turned the power on, loud music blasted out of the speakers almost smashing them to the ground.  
"Oh my God..." Sam groaned and covered his ears as Taylor Swift howled that something totally should be shaken off, no other option.  
It occured to him that something smelled like a glitch in the Matrix[1] but he couldn't place anything more disturbing than Dean actually listening to catchy pop songs. It was probably just a stupid, nonsensual feeling, nothing to worry about. They quickly turned the radio off

"I think you should begin with a short warm-up on a treadmill." Sam pointed at said machine, when they recovered from shock. "Then you gotta go for some stretching and a little bit of excersise for every part of your body. Nothing too forcing, of course."  
"Okay." Crowley sighed.

He was feeling all kinds of weird in sweatpants and a t-shirt but no other outfit was acceptable here. He felt so bare.

"I'll give you some tips, alright?" Sam smiled, leaning against one of the machines. "Don't worry too much, it's fun." he sounded reassuring.

He kinda wanted to tell Crowley that he was okay walking on his own but all the care he had been getting from him, spoiled him so much that he didn't feel like giving up on it just yet. Plus him being healthy would mean discussing the topic of hunting and that prospect he didn't particularly enjoy. He suspected that the rest of them wouldn't like to talk about that either.

In the meantime Crowley took a deep breath, climbed onto the treadmill, eyed all the buttons on the control panel and made a lost face.  
"Choose quick start." advised Sam. "That way you'll be in control of your pace."  
"Alright." Crowley did as he was told and the machine begun working with a silent rumble.

He quickly got a hold of the controls and was able to adjust the velocity and angle. He played around with it for a while on his own.

"Go a little faster now." Sam encouraged him. "You can always slow back down."

Crowley glanced at him and then with some sort of determination pressed the button to hold it down for a longer while. Everything was going fine, numbers shifted on the screen and then... suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath his feet.  
"Oh fuck." he muttered right before the unstoppable and merciless treadmill spat him out onto the ground.

***

Crowley was in so big a shock that it took him a while to notice that Sam was actually squatting by his side and talking to him in a slightly panicked voice.  
"You okay?" he was asking with sincere worry.  
"Huh?" Crowley finally focused his sight on Sam's face, pretty big and pretty close to his own. "Pretty pretty." he muttered dumbly as the adrenaline kicked in, making him feel dizzy (he could have **died** there!).  
"What?" Sam frowned.  
Grinning widely, Crowley patted Sam's cheek and then, without a warning, slipped into a blissed state of unconsciousness.

***

A strong shake of arms finally managed to bring Crowley back and Sam felt relief wash over him.  
"Oh man, that looked pretty serious." he said with concern. "Are you feeling better now?"  
Crowley tried moving his limbs and noted no annomalies. "I'm alright." he muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry for not warning you to be more careful." Sam made his best puppy eyes, shaking his hair out of his face.  
"It's okay." Crowley waved his hand. "I guess, I'm just not so smart all the time."  
Sam chuckled, finally relaxing. "Yeah, sometimes not." for some reason he imagined that one, old meme with Crowley's face put in 'Had been running hell for years, can't run on a treadmill' and laughed a little louder.  
"What's so funny?" Crowley still was feeling a little not-quite-here.  
"You." Sam admitted. "But in a good way."  
Looking into Sam's happy face, Crowley really couldn't decide, if he should feel offended or not. "Do you think I can try again? Carefully?" he settled for a change of topic.  
"Sure." Sam's eyes were twinkling warmly as they held onto each other to stand up. "There always is a second chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] that song wasn't out back then but I HAD TO  
> ~~~~  
> This chapter is short, I know, but I hope you can clearly see that it's not just a pointless filler I throw at you for no reason. I'm building a bigger picture out of small pieces here because I just love jig saw puzzles and tiny details that contribute to a greater story so you gotta bear with me before we actually get there ;)  
> Last chapter was mostly destiel so here is a bit of mooseley to balance that. I suspect that two oncoming chapters will also look like this - one more Cas/Dean heavy the other Sam/Crowley and then we'll be back to seeing all four of them with equal screen time. It's just my need to make space for both relationships to bloom (and I really, really hope you'll like the backstory I give to Crowley but shhh, that's *puts her rocket shoes on* the fuuuuuture)


	13. Bubble Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise it took me so long to update. I planned on posting this yesterday but well... I'm sort of trapped by my finals now. I hope you understand that.

Cas woke up at 6 am. Dean was fast asleep with his arm thrown across Castiel's chest but the ex-angel managed to slip from underneath it and out of the bed without waking him up. He had made peace with the thought that he would forever need to go to the toilet first thing in the morning.

The bunker was silent, looking just as asleep as its inhabitants. Castiel stepped around Crowley's den mechanically, already used to the sight, and proceeded to the bathroom to take care of his business.

While he was washing his hands, he looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly a wild idea came to his mind. Dean was so loving and kind, helping him out to deal with his humanity and asking for nothing in return. Castiel found it a bit upsetting that he couldn't think of a way to show Dean how thankful he really was. Doing some housechores was definitely not enough of a repay for all his care and kindness, helping with something bigger though... Castiel grinned to himself.

***

It took him a while to gather all the necessary equipment. By the time everything was ready, he was all sweaty, wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead but he could already feel it was all so worth it. His discomfort didn't matter because he was about to do something absolutely amazing for Dean and he was sure Dean wouldn't care for his sweatiness since once everything's done he would be so stunned by the extraordinary surprise he would kiss Cas into oblivion, not paying any attention to his disheveled state.

Fuelled by these nice predictions, Castiel measured the big brush he was holding. It had a special slot for shampoo sticks so he figured this couldn't be too hard to handle. Then his gaze fell on the main point of the programme - Dean's most precious possesion, Baby. She was parked in the center of their garage that they discovered by an accident only recently and she looked as if she was modelling for a magazine, carefully left in a majestic position that suggested raw power. However, after their yesterday's trip to the market, she was covered in dust and tiny spots of mud. Dean didn't have the time to clean her up yet so Cas decided to take care of it for him.

"Okay." he muttered to himself. "She's not too dirty but she's not perfectly shiny either. I can do this."

He picked the box of shampoo sticks and after a moment of hesitation took two of them out to place them in the slot of the brush.

"What now?" he asked himself and frowned, trying to remember how Dean did this.

A memory of getting the car wet first came to his mind so he just put the brush down and picked the hose that Men of Letters providently installed in the garage. Carefully he opened the valve and gradually incrised the water flow, observing the stream and the way the water splashed across Baby's bodyshell. Ha! He knew it wouldn't be too hard, he managed to get the car wet without getting himself wet too. Castiel felt a thrill of excitement, his plan was actually working.

Unfortunately the next step was still a bit of an enigma. Here came the shampoo, this one he was pretty sure of, but were these tiny sticks in the brush really sufficient for such an impressive car? No, it was clearly impossible, they couldn't be. Besides, that bottle of liquid shampoo was there for a reason, right? Having come to that conclusion, Castiel generously poured half of Dean's SUPER CONCENTRATED CAR WASH on top of Baby's roof and measured the effect with self-satisfied smirk. Now the brush.

Smoothly he exchanged the regular hose tip to the brush and having taken a deep breath, turned the water on to full power. The brush started swirling and producing a lot of bubbles so he quickly placed in on the roof and begun washing it with circling moves just the way Dean always did. Only that Castiel couldn't quite remember this many bubbles appearing when he was doing that. He frowned, not stopping his movements. There actually always were some of them present though so maybe this was okay.

The bubbles were growing and multiplying, sliding down Baby's sides and pooling at Castiel's feet. He continued his doings with determination until the foam started rising up and reaching his ankles. Their alarmingly fast rate of growth was beggining to worry him. However, he really wanted Baby to be clean when Dean wakes up so he clenched his teeth and flundering in the mountains of bubbles, circled the car, taking care of the dirty doors and fenders.

By the time he was finished, the foam was reaching his knees. And it was, in fact, not disappearing, even though the outflow was right there below the car. Castiel scratched his head and then shrugged, maybe it just needed time to go away. He still had to spray Baby with clean water to wash the rest of the shampoo away. And so he did.

Once the quick stream of the water under pressure hit the shampoo-covered body, the real pandemonium begun. Bubbles were literally everywhere, they went flying and creeping around, flooding the whole garage floor, reaching towards the old motorcycles and cars parked by the walls. Castiel stopped the water flow almost immediately but it was too late, he might as well have swum in that foam now.

And then a very loud shriek came from the direction of the living area of the bunker. Castiel felt a pang of worry.

***

Dean ran out of the bathroom, trying to escape a wave of unstoppable bubbles coming out of the shower drain. His cry for help woke Crowley up but Dean barely noticed him sitting on a pile of blankets in front of Sam's door as he run past him. Crowley rubbed his eyes, thinking that Dean Winchester running down the corridors butt naked was by far one of his weirdest dreams.

In the meantime Dean reached the garage, thinking with his still sleep-clouded mind of Baby as his only salvation and the closest complete storage of all basic hunters' equipment that could help him fight the unusual monster that tried to get him in the shower. He run through the door and bumped into Cas at full speed. They both stumbled over each other and fell into a mountain of foam. Dean cried in terror, seeing his whole world disappear in a cloud of white. The murderous bubbles came for him!

"Dean!" called a familiar voice and someone gripped his arms.  
Slowly he was pulled out of the suffocating foam and someone wiped it off his face, allowing him to see and breathe. It was Cas who saved Dean yet again. Dean rapidily pulled him into a tight embrace, even though they were steel kneeling in the bubbles. Castiel seemed to be confused by Dean's reaction.  
"Uhm, Dean..." he begun slowly.  
"Mmmm?" Dean was still holding onto him.  
"I apologise for this mess." Cas said. "I've merely wanted to do something for you and I thought that washing the Impala would be a good idea. At first it was going well but..."  
"What?!" the words finally made it to Dean's mind and he froze, his eyes growing bigger. "What did you try to do?" he pulled back from the hug to look at Cas.  
Cas' face became intensively red. "I wanted to wash Baby for you, Dean, but the task turned out to be far more complicated than I assumed it would be. Please, don't be mad at me, I will clean everything up on my own."

Dean just gaped at him and then looked at Baby above his shoulder. Her majestic silhouette was hovering over the layer of foam like a giant ship raising above the sea waves. Her black varnish was shining even in the dim artificial light of the garage. Some stages of the job clearly went wrong but apart from that Castiel did, in fact, manage to achieve his goal.

Dean looked back at the extremely anxious expression of his boyfriend and couldn't help a smile slowly spreading across his face. Castiel frowned in confusion, seeing sudden amusement in his eyes, a question clearly forming in his mind. Instead of saying anything, Dean gathered some foam and placed it onto Castiel's nose playfully. Castiel glanced down at it, looking absolutely hilarious being all cross-eyed and Dean giggled, the sheer absurdity and cuteness of this situation finally getting to him as the initial shock passed.

Castiel's eyes snapped back to Dean's but before he could ask any of his questions, Dean pulled him into a forceful, sweet kiss, rubbing the foam into his messy hair and making them both dive back into the fluffy could to indulge in activities all but connected to cleaning up.


	14. In the Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cuties, did you miss me? :)  
> Lizzie is back in town and she passed all her exams so yeah, second year of uni, here I come! They can't get rid of me so easily :D  
> I hope you still remember what happened lately in this story and that you will still enjoy it as much as I do ;) I hope I'll be able to update more frequently now as I finally have my holidays (and work at hospital but yeah, whatever). Anyway, back to the business - here comes the new chapter :)  
> P.S.: My message from before is obviously no longer valid so it's been deleted but the glory of Misha's butt will stay in the end notes of this chapter for you to enjoy (and make it easier for you to forgive me again :p)

For the first time in many, many years Crowley was feeling bored. Bored to the point where even cleaning up half of the bunker from mysterious bubbles sounded like fun. He couldn't understand how Sam could keep himself entertained for whole days sitting on the internet, while nothing real interesting was happening there. He understood all too well how Cas and Dean killed their time but he didn't quite want to think about that too much. At least now they were trying to keep it silent and private, however, walking in on a makeout session in the kitchen wasn't as uncommon an occurence as Crowley wished it would be.

Generally these lovebirds were getting on his nerves gradually more and more; this whole adorableness was sickening, really, he was turning into an old grumpy bachelor, even though he did have a wife once. Ironic. He had to find himself something to do not to go completely mad but coming up with an idea that didn't involve ruling the world or orgies was quite hard a task.

Thinking intensively about all the possible ways to entertain himself that wouldn't make the Winchester's kick him out, he absently picked a pen and a scrap piece of paper that had some unfinished spell on it. He wasn't really paying attention to what his own hand was doing, doodling as if he was talking on the phone. Only that he had quickly drawn a stunningly accurate portrait of Sam. The pen did feel a little different from the instruments that he had last used to draw anything years ago, nevertheless his hand was moving on it's own accord, recreating the sharp and soft features on paper. And then all the patterns once so well known. A fierce chinese dragon, a rose, various anchors, a siren, all the typical motives that he remembered so well. Crowley didn't even notice how many things he had drawn until there was no more blank space on the page. He blinked in shock as he realised he had nowhere else to draw.

"Moose." he said, lifting his head up to look at Sam. "Is there a slightest possibility that you have some spare paper around? And crayons?"  
Sam looked at him curiously, ungluing his eyes from the computer screen. "Crayons?"  
"Colourful pencils, you know." Crowley was basically shaking to continue drawing, see if he still could...  
"You have to search in that drawer." Sam pointed at one commode.  
Crowley had a hard time not running there. A thrill of excitement run down his spine.

***

Sam was rising up his eyes from time to time and glancing at Crowley. The ex-demon looked pretty engulfed in his task, sticking his tongue out and furiously colouring something. He was switching the crayons every few seconds and exchanging one hues for the other, only to get rid of those equally as quick in favour of tones entirely different. Sam had no clue what was actually happening but it was utterly mesmerising.

He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Crowley's work but he couldn't see anything from where he was sitting. It was so annoying, he actually considered standing up and showing that he could move on his own now. He bit his lip wondering, if it was worth it. He sighed.  
"What are you doing?" asking was still a safer option.  
"Hmmm?" Crowley was too concentrated on his work.  
"Jesus..." Sam muttered and leaning heavily on the table to show just how much of an effort that was, halfly stood up to slowly crawl closer to him and fall on the stool on his right. He exhaled sharply and finally focused his sight on Crowley's drawing. "Wow." was all he could say, raising his brows in surprise at the portait of a man he didn't know with a bottle green snake somehow protectively curled around his arm and neck, seemingly hissing at the viewer.

"He was a painter." said Crowley absently, concentrating on the detail of the man's face. "My first deal. Do you know what it feels like to get out of hell as a freshly made demon? You are free, powerful and you want to feel someone's blood drip between your fingers, ah, the impatience peculiar to youth." he sighed with nostalgia. "He just wanted a secure future for his daughter, adorable, don't you think? He didn't want her forced to sell her body and die young, her body rotting with the disease." Crowley didn't look at Sam as he moved on to create a shine on snake's scales. "I wanted to have fun but I was also curious, unlike any other demons. They never cared for the souls they were later to harvest; that's why it was me who became the king of hell in the end, not them. You have to know what you're investing in, moose, be it soul or material property." he smirked minutely. "And he... He was worth half of that shithole hell used to be back then. His soul was almost as bright as yours, righteous and pure, a priceless gift to the demons."

Sam blushed at that atypical compliment but Crowley didn't notice, too deep in his memories, words flowing out of his mouth in calm and low voice.

"If demons were capable of love" he continued in the same manner. "I would say I fell for him. He was quite a fascinating creature, you know. That's why I stayed to see by myself how his career took an, well... expected turn. He was the one who taught me how to draw and paint. I became a tattoo artist, by the way - best cover for a demon, I belive, I dealt over two hundred lost souls. And he... His own pieces... They were a perfect blend of darkness and light, good and evil, his daughter an angel to fight the hell, save the snake's soul." Crowley shook his head. "He was deceiving himself, saying he could see the good behind my black eyes. There wasn't any but I pretended there was, for him so that he could paint an angel leading the snake to heaven's gates." Crowley gaped into the distance. "None of his works survived to this day but his daughter lived, I kept my word. Her descendants still roam around this Earth, the bright souls they are." his smile softened.

"Did he..." Sam dared to ask silently. "Did he become a demon?"  
"What? No." Crowley glanced at him, still smiling, albeit more smugly now. "He never said yes. Never. Twenty thousand years of tortures and he never said yes to tormenting other people." the pride was audible in his voice. "We've given up on him long ago, would send him to heaven, if we could. Never met someone quite this impressive."

Sam just stared at the awe so clear on Crowley's face and he felt a pang of jelousy. Wasn't he a hero too? Someone Crowley should talk about with equal amasement?

"You probably wish he could see you now..." he said, not without a hint of malice.  
Crowley's brows shot up high in amusement. "That's what you think I would like? Oh, Sam, I tortured him for hundreds of years. Do you honestly think I would give him the satisfaction to see me regret that?" Crowley laughed somehow bitterly. "No, I wouldn't share that part of me with him. You've seen it and that's enough. He had always known somebody that wasn't really me."  
"But aren't you that person now?" Sam frowned, deeply moved by Crowley's words and trying not to show that.  
"No, Sammy, he had imagined evil with a spark of good." this time his laughter was sincere. "Now I'm good with a hint of Crowley." his eyes were twinkling impishly.  
"So that's just..." Sam pointed towards the drawing awkwardly.  
"A pleasant memory." Crowley smiled warmly, looking at the picture. "But with all due respect," his eyes met Sam's. "if there's anything I believe in now, it is the fact that I'm in need for a new story to paint."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Cecil Baldwin's voice* [All hail the glorious globes](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CHH5_tiUwAAJAJ-.jpg:small)


	15. A Day from a Princess's Life

Sam Winchester woke up and lazily stretched his whole body, yawning loudly. He closed his eyes, mentally counting seconds before the door opened right on time and Crowley's head slid inside.  
"You awake, moose?" Crowley asked silently.  
Sam opened one eye and made an undecided face. Somehow he could already tell that this day had a potential to be a good one.  
"Come on, Sam, it's nine, let's get you going." Crowley stepped inside, making the decision for him.  
Sam groaned, rolling onto his stomach to hide the smile that lit up his face.

***

"I'm ninety nine percent sure that I am capable of doing this, Dean." Cas was holding the pan stubbornly.  
"And that's why you shouldn't." Dean reached out to take it from him but Cas stepped back. "There's still this one percent that somehow is always more probable than the other ninety nine."  
"Dean, I am sure I can flip the pancake by throwing it up in the air and using the power of gravity to my advantage." Castiel was persistent.  
Dean's arms hung low in defeat as the ex-angel raised his brow to dare him to argue some more.

Sam chuckled silently. "Married." he whispered theatrically to Crowley.  
Dean blushed furiously, leaning against the counter and Cas focused on his pancake. He looked as if he were doing some complicated physical calculations, taking in consideration the velocity of the air movement and so on. All three of them gaped at him curiously. Slowly Castiel's expression changed into one of determination as he raised the pan and launched the pancake up in the air.

Four pairs of eyes followed the gracefull movement, the ideal flip, almost like an unexpected kitchen ballet. They all were holding their breaths as the pancake slowly begun it's descent towards the hot surface of the pan where it belonged. Dean's lips parted as the golden dough delicately slipped into the teflon embrace, not even a drop shed in the process.

A triumphant smile slowly spread across Castiel's face and he looked at Dean striking a superhero pose with the pan held firmly in front of him, his eyes burning. Dean had never been so in love.  
"Awesome." he whispered, staring at his boyfriend in awe.  
Sam and Crowley couldn't disagree.

***

"It is not rolling!" Crowley kicked the vacuum cleaner angrily; cleaning up the bunker wasn't  one of his favourite things to do recently, especially as he knew that Sam was chilling all this time, while he was sweating like a workhorse.  
"Hey, hey!" Dean raised his voice. "Having shitload of money doesn't mean we should spend it on vacuum cleaners." he approached Crowley and took the hose out of his hands.  
Crowley watched him with annoyance as he lifted the turbobrush to the eye level and examined the roller.  
"No wonder it's not working." Dean looked pretty much done. "It's all stuffed with hair." he pulled out one lock, brown and long. "Freakin' Samantha." he handed the brush back to Crowley. "You need to remove these. And then we'll take care of their source."  
Crowley made a somehow uneasy expression at that. He didn't say anything though.

***

Dean tested the scissors few times. They were working smoothly, their clinging just exactly as threatening as he wished it to be. He exhaled sharply and trying to look as determined as he truly was, he approached the sofa that was Sam's favourite resting spot.  
"Hey, Sammy" he said sweetly. "I gotta some news for you. Actually, a present."  
"What's that, Dean?" Sam turned his head in a decidely non-physiological angle to look at him.  
"A free haircut!" Dean chirped. "Your rapunzel hair almost killed the vacuum cleaner."  
"Oh no!" Sam made a movement as if he wanted to jump up and run.

But he couldn't. Perfect.

"You're on my mercy now, Sammy." Dean grinned. "Don't worry, it'll be only a little... radical."  
Sam looked straightforward panicked. He eyed his surroundings like a trapped animal, while Dean made the scissors cling ominously.  
"Crowley!"Sam shrieked as if someone was skinning him alive.

A loud rumble of falling pots came from the direction of the kitchen and few seconds later Crowley appeared in the dorway. He blinked rapidly at the sight of Sam frozen in terror while Dean was closing in on him with a sadistic grin on his face.  
"Help me!" yelped Sam. "He wants to murder me!"  
"What the hell?" Crowley frowned.  
"He's in hysteria." Dean waved the scissors carelessly. "I'm here to help him get rid of this mane that almost broke the turbobrush earlier today."  
Sam covered his head protectively. "You can't! Crowley, tell him!"  
"It's not about if I can do this or not." Dean finally grew annoyed and took a step closer; Sam curled up in the further corner of the sofa, fitting his legs close in some purely magical way. "It's my duty. Help me, Crowley. Someone's gotta hold this baby while he can't man up."

Crowley stared at them with his mouth slightly open. He eyed Dean then Sam and clearly couldn't make his decision.  
"You neutral bastard..." Dean hissed with anger and then turned to Sam. "The time has come, Sammy. Say goodbye to your luscious locks."  
Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights as the scissors moved decidely closer to him. He made a quick decision to bolt in the last possible moment in case a miracle didn't happen.  
"Crowley..." he pleaded, almost involuntarily seeking the salvation in the ex-demon.

And it worked. Something snapped inside Crowley in that moment and he rushed towards Dean to push him aside.

"Hey!" Dean tottered and swore as Crowley reached for the scissors and squeezed his hand painfully hard to make him let go of them.  
They both heaved a circle, silently fighting for the torture device, only their irritated grunts implying they both were trying really hard. Sam observed them completely mesmerised as they clawed at each other's faces and staggered onto the ground, still holding onto these scissors for dear life as if they were the most dangerous weapon in the world.

Just as Dean managed to use his weight advantage and straddled Crowley to hit his wrist hard against the floor, Castiel came in with a plate of fresh pancakes in his hands. Since this morning when he managed to flip one so flawelessly, he couldn't stop making them, having way too much fun and carelessly filling their fridge completely. He was grinning widely as he walked in with a tower of golden pancakes in his arms but then he spotted the silent fight and in sheer shock dropped what he had been holding.

A loud crash of the plate falling into pieces and a sad plop of pancakes made them all cringe and freeze. Dean gaped at Castiel with horror and Crowley used this moment of deconcentration to push him aside and tear the scissors out his grip. Dean didn't even notice.

"Ha." the ex-demon showed them to Sam triumphantly.  
Sam's eyes darted to Crowley's self-satisfied face and he felt an odd warmth spread in his chest. They gaped at each other and Crowley absently swinged the scissors on his finger.

In the meantime Dean just watched Cas's face become much redder, irritation almost swirling around him like an aura.  
"Cas..." he said. "I'm sorry."  
"I've spent a whole day making these!" Cas bursted out. "A whole fucking day. Motherfucking fuck!" he kicked the plate, making one of the pancakes sadly flip over and fall closer to Dean.  
"Cas?" Dean made big eyes, hearing actual swearwords come out of his angel's mouth. It was... surprisingly hot... Especially as Cas was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed and eyes stormy. Dean fel suddenly very small and powerless, kneeling on the floor before such a glorious image of fury.  
_Damn._ he thought, feeling a tingling heat spread low in his belly. _I'm so screwed._  
Castiel's eyes fell on him and became just a bit wider. "Damn." he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, Dean. It's just that Crowley..."  
"Oh, shut up." Dean silenced him. "Shut up and come here." he smirked as he saw the realisation dawn on Cas; he could deal with Crowley's unhealthy educational efforts later.

Castiel completely forgot about the pancakes and approached Dean slowly, an air of hunting predator surrounding him. Dean could feel his pupils grow big just like some other body parts he probably shouldn't be thinking of so much when they weren't completely alone. However, he couldn't find it in himself to care. Especially when Cas finally came close enough to thread his fingers through Dean's hair and yank his head up to kiss him a bit overpassionately given their situation. But honestly, all the fucks that Dean was ready to give were now pretty much literal and for Cas only.

At some point, Crowley's sight fell on them but just as the make out session begun, he grunted awkwardly and turned his gaze away, rolling his eyes utterly for Sam's benefit. Sam poked him in the ribs.  
"At least he'll forget about my hair for now." he hissed, gesturing for Crowley to sit down by his side. "Plus that's well..." he tried not to hear all the little moans. "sweet?" he finished hesitantly, blushing.  
Crowley glanced at the couple. "I believe I can imagine some even sweeter things, moose."  
"Sweeter?" Sam raised his brows as Crowley looked back at him.  
"Yes." the ex-demon smirked, leaning a bit closer; Sam felt his mouth open up a little and he forced it to close back. "I'll tell you one day." Crowley was clearly amused.  
Sam wanted to say something but he wasn't quite sure what would that be.  
"Oh, and one more thing..." Crowley waved the scissors before Sam's eyes. "I think I have a significantly less drastic solution for your hair problem."  
"What solution?" Sam gulped as Crowley's grin grew wider.

***

Dean walked into the living room, hoping that no one actually would comment on the fact that his legs looked a little more bowed than usual. He already prepared a speech in his defence but didn't really have a chance to give it as the sight before him made him pause mid-step like an abruptly stopped videotape.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Sam threatened.  
Dean made some sort of gargling sound and stared stupidly, blinking densely. Sam shook his head and Crowley swiped him on the ear, cackling.  
"Don't move, moose." he ordered as Sam yelped at that manifestation of violence. "I'm not that good at this hair braiding business." he added, sticking a pin to keep an unruly lock in place. "Yet."

Dean watched in silence as Crowley finished taming Sam's mane and adjusted the shape with few very professional pats. Sam was blushing furiously for some unknown reason.

"Turn around." Crowley wanted to see his creation from all angles. "Looks decent." he said, cupping Sam's face to tilt his head and measure the effect. "Now they want fly loose all around the bunker so much."  
"Thank you." Sam's voice was silent.  
"You make a good princess bride to practise on, moose." Crowley smiled warmly, still not letting go of his face.

Dean's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Or at least it would, if his lips weren't so tired after a pretty intense hour of appeasing Castiel.


	16. Down to Business

"Sit your asses down and listen." Crowley eyed Dean with annoyance, waiting for him to finally stop lingering around and take a seat between Sam and Cas.

Dean rose his hands defensively and slumped onto the couch, one of his palms landing straight on Castiel's thigh. Cas tried not to smirk smugly as Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I've been thinking about life and purpose quite a lot recently and realised I have to find myself something to do, unless you want me to go completely mad at some point." the ex-demon begun and almost immediately wanted to smack Dean for making a considering face. "I would like to open up a tiny business. Not here, in the town. And while I obviously could just do it, I wanted you to know first."  
"What kind of business?" Sam took an interest, already guessing what it would be.  
"A tattoo shop." Crowley answered calmly and Sam smiled at him as he was right.  
"A what?!" Dean grimaced.  
"A place where I would tattoo people for money." slight annoyance returned to the ex-demon's voice.  
"Are you completely sure people would willingly let **you** do that to them?" Dean was sceptical.  
"I used to do that back in the day so yeah, I'm sure!" the anger was now clearly audible in Crowley's words as he towered over Dean.  
Dean squeezed Cas's thigh a little harder so Sam decided to intervene before any blood was shed.

"Hey, hey!" he called, making them focus their attention on him. "First of all, it's Crowley's decision and his only. We're basically sitting on cash, we could burn hundred dollar bills in our fireplace to keep the Bunker warm and it would be enough for the rest of our lives, so this is not a problem, even if the business fails."  
"Thank you!" Crowley squinted at Dean in challenge and then glanced at Sam. "Although you could have a bit more faith in me."  
"Secondly" Sam looked at the ex-demon intently. "Crowley, in fact, can do this. He can draw tattoos on the paper so I'm sure as hell he can do the same on people's skin just as well."

Crowley gaped at him, falling completely silent. Sam's sight was silently daring him to say something, challenging him. Dean looked between them realising there were probably things he didn't know and wasn't sure if he would like to learn.  
"Okay, okay, do whatever." he finally gave up. "But you're not allowed to excersise on me or Cas."  
"Did I ask you to offer?" Crowley snapped at him.  
Dean leaned back, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. Sam's mouth became a thin line as he looked between them.

"You and Sam have matching protection tattoos." Cas unexpectedly chimed in. "I think I would like to get one too."  
The three of them looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. Not that his words were completely unfounded but still.  
"I think we should put that conversation off for a time when Crowley actually manages to get some clients satisifed." Dean really tried not to sound like an overly jealous boyfriend but he really didn't like the idea of Crowley, of all the people, marking Cas in any way.  
Castiel looked as if he would like very much to oppose but he internalised whatever sassy comeback he had. Dean could already imagine himself regretting that later, when Castiel would pine him to the bed and drive him insane just to draw a promise out of him. It's just so much easier to say no to stupid ideas when he's not begging to have his ass finally filled up and taken. Ah, well, life in a relationship. 

"Anyway" Crowley rolled his eyes once again as if he suspected what was going on in Dean's head. "I need your help first. I need fake papers, ID, everything. Technically I'm not even existing right now."  
"Okay." Dean's I'll-be-fucked-hard-later expression turned into one of a sly smugness. "What can you offer in exchange?"  
"Dean!" Sam was clearly indignated. "That's enough! Everyone out!" he ordered and bitchfaced as his brother stood up too. "Everyone except for you, Dean."  
Dean sighed but sat back down, sinking deep into the soft confines of their sofa.

Crowley and Cas made a nervous beeline out of the room, clearly intimidated by Sam's outburst.  
"No eavesdropping." Sam hissed at them and they almost tripped over each other, trying to leave faster. "Now, Dean, I think it's time we have a nice heart to heart."  
Dean grumbled something incoherent, crossing his arms defensively.

***

"Where the hell are you going?!" Crowley hissed as Cas didn't stop right behind the door.  
The ex-angel frowned. "Sam told us not to listen."  
"Are you still that dumb or what?" Crowley rolled his eyes. "Of course we gotta hear Moose destroying your boyfriend."  
"Destroying?" Cas made a movement as if he would like to go back in.  
"Easy there, it's a metaphore!" Crowley gripped his arm before he walked through the door. "And here I thought that Winchester fucked some of that seriousness out of you..."  
"Usually I am the one who does the fucking." Castiel said seriously.  
"This..." Crowley opened his mouth, proceeding for a while. "This is definitely not a thing I wanted to know." he closed his eyes, really trying not to imagine that; it was hard, given the fact he had had an audio sample imprinted in his brain already. "Okay, let's just leave that as it is... Now... We shall listen, I don't wanna miss anything of that perfect show."  
"Sam will be mad." Castiel wasn't convinced.  
"Sam won't learn about that." Crowley grinned. "Now come here, hot wings."  
They both glued their ears to the door.

***

The silence was stretching out as both Winchesters were fuming, Sam coming up with right words to express exactly what he would like to sink into that thick head of his brother, Dean getting all spiked up like an attacked hedgehog.

"Okay." Sam finally breathed out. "What is it with you and your hatered for Crowley?"  
"What?" it wasn't what Dean expected to hear, at all.  
"You seem to have something against him, being all aggressive and unpleasant towards him. What did he do to deserve that?" Sam was serious and Dean had to blink few times, trying to comprehend.  
"I-I don't know, man." he finally responded and then some long forgotten anger rose up in his chest. "Maybe it's just that he tried to kill us or at least screw us over more than one time?" his cheeks flushed.  
"Dean..." Sam shook his head with disappointment. "He has changed, he is a different person now."  
"Is that so?" the sneer was clear in Dean's voice.  
"Of course, you dumbsnot!" it really launched Sam off. "Haven't you seen that? Don't you see it now? He is a good man! He is trying to be better! He helps me... us. And all he gets from you is a good chuckle and a pat on his shoulder as you lay your hands on his cash. Jesus, Dean, can't you even pretend to be polite?"

Dean opened his mouth wide, shocked by Sam siding with someone else.  
"What the hell has happened to you?" he couldn't contain the whole terror he felt.  
"I don't know, Dean." the bitch face returned. "Maybe I've grown wiser and more compassionate."  
"So what? You pity Crowley now?" Dean snorted.  
Sam fell silent.

***

Crowley was holding his breath. His heart was beating so fast, fluttering like a bird trapped in a cage. The whole blood drained from his face and damn, was he suddenly nervous...  
_This shouldn't affect me so much._ he thought, avoiding Castiel's measuring gaze. _This shouldn't mean a thing._  
But it so fucking did.

***

"No." said Sam after a while. "It's not about pity."  
"Then what is it about? Huh?" now it was Dean who sounded accusingly.  
"You'll probably find it hard to believe." Sam actually chuckled, which was honestly even more confusing. "But I genuinely **like** Crowley."

Dean's loud "What?!" masked a gasp that came from behind the closed door almost completely. Almost because Sam heard it as he expected to hear something. A tiny smirk appeared on his face.

"You should try befriending him too." he added calmly. "He's actually really... lovable."

This time a loud rumble coming from the hall couldn't pass unheard because of any sound Dean was able to produce. Sam looked straight into his brother's eyes as Dean gaped at him adding two to two.  
"Sonofabitch." he whispered.  
Sam's smile was an image of perfect innocence.


	17. New Phone, Who Dis?

"Okay, kids." Dean marched into a room, holding a bunch of papers. "Time to make you official." Three pairs of eyes bored into him curiously as he threw the pile onto the table in front of them. "Since Crowley had brought it up the other day" he bowed slightly at the ex-demon because he really was trying to be nicer to him for Sam. "I thought you actually do need some papers to get you going in the big world. I called Charlie and when she finally had a break between hot makeout sessions with Scarlett, she promised me to get you both into the system so you can have an insurance and so on. Not that we need it now but who knows..." he rummaged through the papers. "You just gotta fill those out." he handed them the right pages. Both Castiel and Crowley eyed them warily, with distrust even.

Crowley was the first one to shrug, pick up a pen and start scribbling something on his documents.  
"Use this adress." Dean slid a small card towards him.  
Crowley nodded, pulling it closer to himself.  
"Cas?" Dean focused his attention on his boyfriend once he was sure Crowley was good on his own. "Do you need help?"  
"Yes, please." he had these eyes of a lost puppy and Dean couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him softly before actually taking a sit beside him.  
"It's actually quite easy, don't worry, Cas." he muttered, smiling to him reassuringly.

Sam smiled to himself knowingly, observing his brother behave so gently, while explaining why they had to make up some data. Like for example Cas' birthday. The ex-angel chose the day he pulled Dean out of hell. Sam could see how much this affected Dean despite his attempt to hide it. And then Cas had to choose his surname.  
It seemed logical to Sam that he should choose Winchester. They were family, after all. But Dean apparently had another idea.

"A surname for you, Cas, you can really go wild, man!" he grinned. "You can be Skywalker and no one will ever be able to undermine this."  
"Dean, I don't think..." Castiel begun.  
"Come on, baby, you've gotta find something cool for yourself." Dean nudged him delicately and then leaned closer to whisper into his ear. "Even Cockzilla would be accepted..."  
At that Castiel finally lost some of his seriousness and chuckled in that raspy voice of his.  
"It fits you, you know." Dean winked.  
Sam just rolled his eyes and grunted to get their attention. "Why not Wi..." he begun but before he managed to even complete the first syllable, Dean interrupted him.  
"Don't spoil the fun, Sam." he glared, he really fucking glared, his eyes suddenly twinkling with ominous threat; Sam almost gasped in shock.

All the hostility disappeared from Dean's gaze as quickly as it appeared and he turned back to Cas, seemingly completly relaxed.  
"So what, Cas?" he bumped their shoulders together. "Did you make your decision?"  
Cas gaped at Sam, not entirely sure what had just happened, nevertheless he felt he had an answer to Dean's question.  
"I'll go with Novak." he said, looking at Dean again. "To commemorate Jimmy."  
"Oh, okay." Dean wrote 'Novak' down in the right spot. "I gotta admit, you're pretty sentimental."  
"I like to remember." Cas smiled as their gazes met.

***

Sam couldn't wait for Cas to finally leave for at least a minute so he could talk to Dean alone. He spent an hour or so, observing them bicker playfully over who would stay longer to wash the dirty dishes before finally the ex-angel muttered something about preparing for a bath and having kissed Dean lightly, walked out. Dean seemed to be preparing to leave too so Sam wasted no time.  
"Dean." he demanded his brother's attention.  
"Hmm?" Dean piled the filled out documents neatly.  
"Why didn't you want me to suggest that Cas could share the surname with us?" he asked straight on.  
Dean begun suffocating, choking on the breath he just took. It lasted for a while before he regained his ability to talk.

"You're an idiot, Sam." he whimpered.  
" **You** are." Sam narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you afraid to show people you're together or what?"  
Dean just gaped at him with disbelief. "Seriously?" he snorted.  
"Yes, Dean, seriously." Sam was getting only angrier. "You made him formally single and not part of our family, even though he is your boyfriend who you claim to love."  
"I don't 'claim' to love Cas." suddenly Dean was losing his temper too. "I **do** love him." he stood up to tower over Sam.  
"Yeah? So why didn't you make him your husband in these papers, huh?!" Sam hissed, staring into Dean's eyes, clearly not backing down. "Do me a favour and explain yourself."  
Dean shook his head, taking a step back to calm himself down, as if suddenly something made him change his approach.  
"Just tell me why, Dean." Dean's reactions started to confuse Sam.  
"I didn't make Cas my husband today, Sam" Dean said slowly and loudly, a discreet smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. "Because I want to make him my husband one day. For real. With a sappy ceremony, gross decorations and overly sweet cake, all friends gathered to witness me finally trapped under the boot of my angel." his face softened completely. "You get that now?"  
"Oh." was all Sam could say.

 _Oh._ was all Cas could think as a wave of warmth spread in his chest and made his cheeks flush pink. He was really glad that Crowley taught him it was fine to eavesdrop from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, so short but I hope what happens here makes it up to you at least a bit ;) I'll try to post the next chapter soon although it'll be probably twice as long as this one. Please, don't be mad at me, if it takes a little longer than you hope for, I am in a block phase and I gotta write a REAL BOOK with sadly no gay porn inside (and generally no porn at all, duh) but with a chance to be printed and in actual bookstores, making actual money and damnnnnn, I can't blow that opportunity, I hope you get that. Peace out, friends :)


	18. Hidden Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry it took so long but I am on holidays and I didn't have a space suitable for writing until now. I hope you love me still :)

Crowley eyed his little shop with satisfaction. It wasn't really ready yet but the end of preparation was closer than further now so he could almost taste the satisfaction of his first job well done. It was quite funny how fast could a renovation go, if there was only just enough money involved. Of course, the designs he had to prepare all by himself but given that he had a lot of time on his hands and loads of ideas, it wasn't a problem either. In fact, it was a lot more fun than he expected it to be.

Plus he had Sam to give him hints and generally assist him with good advice and encouragement. Crowley was embarassingly thankful for his support. Sometimes he even caught himself thinking it was going all too well to be real but then he got to braid Sam's hair in the morning and if touch wasn't to be trusted as a proof this was actually happening, then nothing was. Besides, he really liked that messy bun he perfected putting Sam's hair into. It was honestly a bit terrifying how tempting it was to paint a portrait of Sam and put it on display in his shop. This would probably make things way too awkward though, he had to surpress that urge.

Just as he thought how perfectly that portrait would fit the wall opposite the entrance, the doorbell rang, announcing somebody's arrival. He probably should have locked the door but he had been too lazy and thought it was pretty obvious the shop wasn't open yet.

"Yes?" he sighed, turning around to face the visitor.  
He blinked in surprise as he found no one else but Castiel himself, standing in front of him. He raised his brows as Cas eyed the surroundings warily, looking like a typical movie spy on a mission with his hair neatly smoothed, one eyebrow arched and hands tucked into the pockets of a trench coat which seemed to be a new, upgraded and better-fitting version of his old one.  
"Cas?" he asked hesitantly, suddenly well-aware that creatures like shifters still roamed around this Earth.  
Castiel (or at least Crowley hoped it was him) finally focused his gaze on him.  
"We need to talk." he said, his voice not accepting any nos.  
Crowley gulped loudly.

***

It felt somehow absurd. He could swear that in the morning Cas was behaving as usual, grumpily eating his cereal as Dean was disturbing him with constant gross touching and hugging like an overly cuddly octopus. This Cas that was now sitting in front of him on a makeshift stool made out of a carton box, however, was like somebody entirely else, somebody meaning business. Crowley cleared his throat, trying to hide how unstable it made him feel.

"So..." he begun. "What do you want to talk about with me?"  
"I just..." Cas shrugged, losing some of his stiffness (thank God). "I wanted to know how you learned you had a talent. A drawing talent, I mean."  
"Well..." it was the last question Crowley expected to be asked but then again, he didn't exactly have the slightest idea what he could be asked about. "I guess, I've never 'learned I had a talent', I was taught how to paint."  
"Taught?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.  
"Ah, it's a long story." Crowley didn't feel like sharing it again so soon. "But maybe my teacher saw something in me that made him think 'hey, this is not an entirely hopeless case'."

Castiel seemed to consider his words for a while. "How do you find a teacher who sees then?" he asked.  
Crowley shrugged. "They happen to you, if you're lucky. I don't think you can really search for them."  
"That... doesn't make any sense." Castiel frowned.  
"It does. It's fate, you know. I thought, you should believe in that bullshit as a former angel." Crowley felt safer, spotting a familiar expression on Cas' face. "Magic, spiritual stuff, God's will that kind of mystical stuff."  
"So I... I just have to wait for it?" Castiel's confusion and disappointment was almost comical. "I'm mortal, I can't wait my whole life risking it's all for nothing."  
Crowley chuckled at that. "Then you gotta explore by yourself, hot wings."  
"You mean?"  
"Try different things, see what you like, what comes easy to you, what you enjoy..." Crowley actually started feeling like a mentor himself, saying all of these wise words. "Why do you ask though? Do you maybe have something in mind already?"

Castiel lowered his gaze. "I don't know. I just... have this urge to do something with my time. I think it's highly possible I'm experiencing this thing that makes all humans want to achieve something great, to leave a trace on Earth to prove they've been here and they made their lives mean something. For now I am only certain I can flip pancakes and I'm pretty sure I could wash a car without any accidents. But these aren't remarkable skills, Crowley. I want to be more..." he took a deep breath and then exhaled heavily. "Unique, if you know what I mean."  
"Not for nothing but you've been an angel, that's pretty unique by itself." Crowley eyed him, trying to hide that he was actually impressed and well... that he actually GOT it.  
"'Angel' doesn't describe me anymore no matter how hard Dean may argue with that." Castiel said gravelly. "Not that I don't like my current position. I just want to... do something."

"Trust me, I understand that." Crowley sighed heavily. "It's surprisingly hard to be human, isn't it?"  
"Yes, a bit overwhelming at first." Castiel admitted. "Experiencing some things, however, is far more enjoyable now."  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Crowley stared into the blank space, thinking about all of the feelings that were making it so much harder to function lately.  
"Food is truly satisfying." Cas continued as if not hearing him. "My emotions are also... much clearer and easier to classify now. It's much easier to experience joy and love. Sadness as well but that also carries some beauty with it. What truly surprised me at first was my sex drive." his face was so serious Crowley would tell he was talking science, if he wasn't hearing Cas' words with his own ears. "My vessel did have certain... urges, especially when Jimmy was with me but I could easily ignore them, now though it's sometimes impossible to concentrate on something else. How do people live with the ones they love and desire and manage to control their urges so well that you can't tell they think about having sex half of their day? Because they surely do think of sex, don't they?" it was an actual question, even slightly panicked one as if Cas was suddenly unsure if he was normal with his urges.  
"Ugh, yeah, they do." Crowley found this conversation even more unreal. "I can't believe I'm telling you this but most of the people think about sex constantly."  
Castiel looked relieved. "That's reassuring to hear."  
"It certainly is." Crowley sighed, trying not to think about his recent sexual fantasies; they were more frustrating than anything, always nagging him to do something which he was afraid to do.

"Are you... unwell?" Castiel suddenly took interest in Crowley's well-being, taking a closer look at his face that must have been betraying his current lack of satisfaction.  
Crowley tried to mask it with a smirk. "You worried about me, giraffe?"  
"We are friends, aren't we?" Castiel tilted his head. "Friends do care for each other."  
This caught Crowley off guard; who would think that Castiel of all people could forget about their history so quickly. Crowley felt suddenly twice more guilty about playing him with that purgatory gig. Could he really have a chick flick moment with the ex-angel of the Lord? Maybe it wasn't so nonsensical? After all, who could understand him better than a former supernatural being in love with a Winchester?  
"Cas..." he begun. "Can you promise me that whatever I tell you now will stay between us?"  
"Of course, Crowley." Castiel said seriously. "What do you want to tell me?"  
Crowley took a deep breath.

***

Dean probably had no reason to be this angry but he was worried sick. Cas just freaking disappeared on him like he used to when he had had his wings and all and of course, he didn't even bother to tell him he was going out, not to metion not betraying what he was exactly planning to do. This was even worse that this trip with Charlie.

"What if he gets lost?" Dean was pacing aroung the sofa that Sam was resting on. "What if he gets into trouble? He is mortal, Sam, he could even die. For real. Like die die." he sounded terrified.  
Sam just rolled his eyes. "Cas is not a little child, he can take care of himself. He always did."  
"Yeah but he was an angel and we were assholes taking him for granted. Now he's human." Sam's words didn't calm Dean down.  
"And he's pretty good at it." Sam sighed. "Look, Dean, you can't keep him locked in the bunker like some princess in a tower. This smells like an unhealthy protectiveness and obsessive behaviour. You gotta let him be an adult and take care of himself." Sam gave up on his laptop to turn his undivided attention to his brother. "He's not stupid, you know that as well as I do. He's a little dorky at times, talks in a weird way but he has been around for thousands of years. You gotta believe he knows how to take care."  
"I don't like this." Dean pointed at Sam accusingly and sat down to curl in the armchair, looking truly miserable. "Does it really make me a mother hen, if I don't want him to leave home?"  
"Yeah, a bit." Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, Dean, he'll back soon enough."  
"I'm a wreck, Sammy. It's been two hours and I fucking miss that son of a bitch." Dean was clearly embarassed. "What's wrong with me?"  
"Love..." Sam smirked to himself.

It was right then when they heard the door open. They both raised their heads to see Crowley and Cas enter the bunker in what seemed to be a strangely tight friendly terms.  
"Cas!" Dean stood up. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"I drove to Crowley's shop..." Castiel pointed at the ex-demon but before he could add a longer explanation, Dean took few big steps and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug.  
"I was worried, man." he whispered. "Never leave without telling me first and without your phone, okay?"  
"Oh." Castiel felt a bit embarassed for not thinking about letting them know he was going out. "Okay." he embraced Dean, nuzzling into his neck.

Dean smelled of grease and car wax as he had been working on one of the old timers that stood in the garage. Castiel liked that smell on him; truth to be told though, every scent was good on Dean, at least to Cas.  
Dean's hands slowly slid from Castiel's shoulders down his back and onto his butt. A discreet, light squeeze followed soon and Castiel's thoughts started orbiting into a slightly different direction. He pulled back to look into Dean's eyes and his slightly dilated pupils. Dean was truly insufferable, making him constantly crave this intimacy. It was pure magic, other people had never done that to Cas. It was just Dean who could drive him this crazy.

Cas leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth, one hand grabbing at his nape, the other resting on his shoulder after their hug. Dean immediately closed his eyes and tilted his head, parting his lips, turning the half kiss into a full one. Cas couldn't say no to his invitation. For a moment they made out just like that, lazily and deeply, until they naturally started groping a little, Dean sliding his hand underneath Cas' coat. Sam had to grunt really loud to remind them they were not alone in the room.

Both of their faces were flushed as they parted reluctantly. Dean still was holding Cas by his hips though, making sure he could feel how much Dean wanted him now. Dean's lust was exactly as baffling to Cas as his own. It was surprising to discover that Dean was attracted to him just as much as he was attracted to Dean. It was also wildly satisfying on some primal level.

"Get a room you two." muttered Sam, shaking his head.  
"We actually do have one already." Dean smirked smugly. "And I think it's actually time to make use of it. You coming, Cas?" he asked all too innocently.  
Cas leaned closer to him, a tiny smirk appearing on his face too. "I bet you'll come first, Dean." he whispered.  
Dean was so beautiful when he blushed.


	19. Triumph and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, I did it again... I mean, it didn't take that long this time, did it? Besides, I have a good excuse, I was finishing my cockles fic so now I can concentrate more on Nanny ^^ I really love this chapter and the next one, which is more like a part two of this and I hope you'll love it too! Let me know if you do ;)

Everything was ready for the grand opening and Crowley was shaking on the inside. This time he had no power to lure people in, this time everything was based solely on his talent, his skill and his devotion to the work. It was equally thrilling and terrifying. He glanced at Sam discreetly. Winchester was sitting behind the desk, seemingly absolutely unmoved. His demeanor was calm as if he was certain everything would go according to plan. That there would be actual people asking Crowley to tattoo them on his first day of work. Sam clearly had all faith and confidence that Crowley lacked. The ex-demon kind of wanted to ask where the hell did Sam's chill come from but at the same time he was too embarassed by his own insecurity to do that. Instead, he checked for the last time if everything was in order (he was particularly proud of the pyramid build from tattooed oranges, which would later be distributed to the eventual clients as souvenirs, since Sam clearly loved the idea) and as the clock showed 10 am he let the curtains fall from the window, letting the morning light into the shop.

What he didn't expect was an actual a crowd waiting outside. His jaw dropped. He was so dumbstruck that he didn't even notice Sam laughing happily and then actually standing up to open the door for him.

Completely mesmerized, he gaped at Winchester above the heads of first customers entering his tattoo shop. Sam welcomed them all patiently with something between a grin and a smirk on his face and he was so goddamn self-satisfied that Crowley couldn't decide if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. However, the presence of the crowd stopped him from deciding it in that moment, he had to put that off for later.

"What the hell, Sam?" he mouthed as the last person stepped inside to take a curious look around.  
"I might have taken care of proper internet advertising." Sam finally looked him straight in the eye. "Wasn't hard to get people hooked on your art."  
Crowley opened his mouth and then shut it up soundly. An impish spark appeared in Sam's eye.  
"You are..." Crowley hissed."This is..." he gestured towards the clients scrolling through the folders, ogling the displayed works and musing at the oranges. "Why are you even walking?"  
"I believe we can discuss that after you deal with your clientele." Sam's grin grew wider.

And then he just walked back towards his spot behind the desk and begun patiently answering all the questions about the prices, avaliable dates or even the paintings and drawings hanging on the walls. As Crowley recovered a little, Sam stood up to officially introduce him and push him into actual social interactions with the others. Soon Crowley regained his composure and his natural charm kicked in as he discussed possible tattoo choices and his art, getting to know the people and offering appointments to discuss personal requests.

Eventually there were only four people left as the others chose to come back on a different day; Crowley had two first actual jobs to do and two unique designs to discuss and design. Sam made free coffee for those who had to wait a little and they chatted joyfully, picking the oranges they wanted to take home and joking around a little as Crowley drew first a concept involving a wolf and hipster triangles, then a pretty uncommon flower with a requested botanical handbook styled description.  
"It's not just some plant, it's a plant that brought me respect in the scientist's world." explained the client, a man in his sixties who wanted to tattoo it on his arm.  
"That's admirable." said Crowley, eyeing the little, inconspicuous bud; fascinating how such a tiny thing could change someone's life.  
The man thanked Crowley as Sam set him an appointment for the following week.

As the flowery business was settled, the time had come for a shy girl who wanted to get her first tat. She chose a little feather for a spot just above her ankle.  
"It looks like an angel's feather." she explained. "I like the idea that the angel's are watching over us."  
Crowley and Sam exchanged knowing glances, a little sad, a little relieved before they've gotten back to work. The girl wasn't actually fully prepared for the experience, however, Crowley's voice turned out to possess some soothing powers and she survived the procedure, leaving the studio with a tiny smile of satisfaction and a leaflet on the aftercare in her purse.

The last client for the day was a lady who decidely had had loads of tattooing experiences before, fro which Crowley had been eternally thankful.  
"I collect tattoos." she said. "One from every artist that intrigues me." she eyed Crowley carefully. "I find the way you draw snakes particularly interesting so I definitely want one crawling up my calf."  
Her colourful, bigger tattoo required more than one meeting but Crowley was excited to complete the first stage. The lady seemed satisfied.  
"I guess you know how to take care of it." Sam smiled as she was dressing up to leave,  
"Sure thing, hun." she winked and left with a date scribbled on Crowley's business card.

The ex-demon exhaled heavily, sitting down on one of the chairs in their 'waiting room'.  
"So..." begun Sam. "I believe we can call it a day. And call said day a success."  
Crowley raised his head to look at him.  
"It was wild, moose, all the oranges are gone." he said, glancing at an empty table with a pang of melancholy.  
"Not all of them." Sam's smirk grew smug. "I allowed myself to... let two of them pass unseen. As memorabilia for us." he fished two oranges from beneath his desk and threw one at Crowley; he caught it.  
"But it's just a typical heart shot by a cupid's arrow..." Crowley frowned at his orange. "Not one of my best works." he looked back at Sam. "What's on yours?"  
Sam lifted it up a little, his grin growing positively predatory. He chose the one that represented fancy lovers' names designs - the example stated 'Crowley' with the 'y' extended into a cheesy, tiny heart. Suddenly Crowley was very glad he didn't put Sam's name on it in the end.  
"Really?" he rolled his eyes, trying not to blush because he totally shouldn't be reading anything into that.  
"Yep." Sam threw the orange up in the air and caught it back, that giant show-off he was.  
Crowley sighed as he felt an urge to make Sam's grin falter a little; it was highly disconcerting. "Are you going to explain your sudden ability to walk now?" he asked.  
"Well..." Sam didn't seem particularly affected by that question. "I believe we need to settle few things anyway."

***

"And where the hell are those two?" Dean begun pacing around the room.  
It was close to midnight and both Crowley and Sam were still absent.  
"They are celebrating." Cas didn't seem bothered at all, studying a handbook of some sorts.  
"Well, they surely ain't working that late... But what the hell does celebrating even mean?!" Dean found himself alarmingly quick to go into mother-hen mode recently.  
"They've hit the bar, Dean." Cas sighed, finally lifting his gaze to look at him.  
"And how can you know that?" Dean spread his arms, gesturing wildly in his growing panic.  
"I've recieved a text message. From Sam." the cool demeanor of the ex-angel seemed to rev Dean up even more.  
"You... A text?" Winchester stared at him in surprise. "And you didn't tell me?"  
"You were preoccupied at the time." Cas still stayed unmoved.

Dean just gaped at him, the words slowly sinking in, his brain connecting the dots, linking the facts together.  
"You really..." he stuttered. "You've read that text while I was..." he gestured vaguely towards Castiel's crotch. "Wow, way to tell someone he's not distracting enough. Thanks, Cas."  
"I merely caught a glimpse of the screen as the message came." Cas wasn't even slightly sorry despite Dean's pouty expression. "Your oral skills are more than satisfactory, Dean."

Dean had no answer to that, especially as finally a sparkle appeared in Castiel's eye and it wasn't one of sorrow, however, what the ex-angel might have had in mind could be seen as a way to make up to Dean for that pang of hurt he felt. It had to wait though, as Sam and Crowley chose that moment to return home with a loud and distracting rumble. They staggered down the stairs, leaning on one another and laughing, drunker and strangely happier than ever.

"It's a success!" announced Sam and hiccuped, provoking a fit of laughter to bubble out of Crowley's chest.  
"Fucking succeed, squirrel... hot wings." Crowley bowed his head at both of them, raising his arm up in the air and almost making both himself and Sam fall onto their faces.  
Something rustled suspiciously and both Dean and Cas squinted at him.  
"I've gotten myself some tats." Crowley immediately sounded defensive. "What's a tattoo artist without them?"  
"They are niiiice..." slurped Sam, raising his finger to stress the importance of his words.

"I think you two are really ready to go to sleep now." Dean suddenly wasn't interested in Sam's drunken confessions.  
"Actually..." Sam begun protesting.  
"We are, moose. Come on." Crowley interrupted him and nudged him towards the door to the corridor. "Let's get you to bed."  
"You think?" Sam looked at him with big eyes, a bit of disappointment audible in his voice, while he was actually leaving the decision to him.  
"Yeah. I do."

They escaped the room wobbly, observed by Dean and Cas. As they disappeared from their sight, Dean raised his brow, hiding a wave of relief that actually washed over him.  
"Man, talk about weird..." he muttered under his breath.  
Cas tilted his head and then carefully placed his handbook on the tiny table they had recently bought to place by the sofa. Then he focused his gaze on Dean and leaned forward to grab him by a belt loop and force him to turn around and come closer. Standing between Cas' legs, looking down into these blue eyes, Dean suddenly forgot all about Crowley and Sam. Slowly an impish smile spread across Castiel's lips.  
"I think it is only fair that **you** rate my skills now, Dean." he said in that hoarse voice of his.

***

"Here you go." Crowley huffed as Sam finally landed safe and sound in his bed.  
He adjusted the covers, tucking the man in and eyed the result with a measuring gaze. The quilt was strangely twisted in the middle and one of Sam's legs was sticking out but it was the good intention that counted, right?  
"Okay." he said to himself and then met Sam's halfly present gaze. "Sleep tight, Sammy. Tomorrow will be a real hell."

He took a step back to leave the room as always but an unexpected hand grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him back abruptly.  
"You can't sleep on the floor forever." Sam said. "It's cute and..." he stuttered, frowning to find the right word. "Really cute but you can't."  
Crowley's heart sunk. "You knew about this?"  
"For some time now." Sam nodded. "And you shouldn't be doing that."  
"Okay." Crowley really tried not to let this sadness and shame show but he was drunk and in no control of his emotions now. "I'll go back to my... room." he spat the last word out with a lot of scorn.  
"No, no." Sam shook his head vigoriously. "You sleep here now. With me. No excuses."  
"What? Why?" Crolwey felt more dizzy than the amount of alcohol in his system could make him.  
"I like you close." Sam was absolutely reckless in his state. "Cuddle me." he demanded.

Crowley didn't know where to run. A vision of two hundred pounds of living man crushing him in his drunken sleep didn't look particularly good but said drunken man being Sam was a completely different problem. A problem he decidely would like facing a bit too much.

"Come on!" Sam **whined** , reaching out to him with both hands now and pulling off his puppy eyes act.

Crowley felt completely detached from reality as he slowly gave in to the thought and took his shoes off to crawl underneath the twisted covers, letting Sam wrap him up in all of his long limbs. Sam made a guttural noise of approval and squeezed him tight to his chest, which felt like a wall of muscles it probably was. Crowley had a distant thought that he would probably wake up sweaty from all the doubled body heat but it didn't have time to sink in as Sam sighed with content, nuzzled into Crowley's hair and fell asleep immediately, locking him in a possessive embrace that he couldn't even dream of excaping from. And frankly, he didn't actually wish to escape.


	20. ...Aftermath

Everything was warm and soft, unlike the floor Crowley was now so used to. The covers felt nothing like the blankets of his nest and his back was leaning against something much livelier than the wall of the corridor. He could feel a warm breath on his nape and arms embracing him but he couldn't quite remember how and why this had happened. Not that he was complaining.

He ignored the first hint of oncoming headache, squeezed his eyes shut and snuggled back further into the big fluffy spoon that Sam Winchester was. Crowley was slightly confused but he didn't mind staying that way. But then Sam Winchester stirred.

There were few sensations Crowley would like to spend more time analising but a loud whine emitted straight into his ear triggered the awaiting hangover.  
"Everything hurts..." yelped Sam and almost squashed him flat in his attempt to turn onto his stomach and hide his face in a pillow.  
"You don't say." Crowley could feel the headache in his teeth.

He slowly slid a little to the side and opened one eye to examine the surroundings. Someone left water and aspirin on the nightstand, bless their soul. Crowley didn't feel even slightly ashamed of being found in Sam's bed whether they thought something unflattering about them together or not. He himself wasn't yet sure what had gone down between them in the end but slowly the memories were returning to him. He took one pill and forced Sam to raise his head up enough to swallow one too. Winchester faceplanted back into the pillow the second Crowley removed the glass from before his eyes.

"Why does my ass hurt?" he whined, his voice muffled as his face stayed burrowed deep in the cushion.  
Crowley tried to focus. He was certain he would remember by now if something of that kind had occured last night.  
"Please, check my ass out." Sam begged.  
Crowley bit his lip, feeling a blush creep up his neck. Not that he didn't want to but...  
"Maybe I have a wound there..." Sam sounded like a spoiled child and tried to remove the covers from his back without really moving. "Or a growing cancer..."  
Crowley sighed and ignoring the dizziness he felt, he slid the cover down. Something rustled as it moved.  
"Oh shit." he muttered, suddenly remembering.

***

Dean looked awfully smug and Sam would gladly give him a more intense bitch face if only his head didn't hurt so much. Not to mention the actual pain in the ass he was experiencing. He was grumpy but sue him, he had a reason - this hangover was probably the worst one he had ever had and Crowley wasn't helping, behaving like a very embarassed apologetic puppy.

This morning Crowley had said sorry probably more times than Tom Hiddleston on an average day. Even as Sam tried to concentrate on his plate of scrambled eggs, Crowley leaned towards him to say "We can get it removed, don't worry."  
It was the moment Sam had had enough.

"Just shut the fuck up! Will you?!" he blurted out, making Crowley startle and back away in fear. "I am not removing it! I am not doing anything with it! And I'm not mad!"  
"Yeah, we can clearly see that." snorted Dean and Sam shot him a killer glance. "But that's none of my business, of course." Dean immediately retreated to sipping his tea.  
"It's staying, Crowley. I'm serious." Sam turned back to the ex-demon.

"We were drunk and I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." Crowley didn't actually seem to be hearing his words, lost in his own world of silent regret.  
He couldn't remember who suggested that but after drinking to the shop's success, they came back to said shop and as it sometimes happens Sam demanded getting a tattoo. Of Crowley's name. On his ass. It looked exactly like the one on the orange he chose to keep.  
"I'm sorry." the ex-demon repeated once again because Sam still hadn't clearly declared he forgave Crowley, while actually he seemed to be even more pissed now, which, obviously, made Crowley feel even worse. "I'm so sorry."

Sam closed his eyes, being done with basically everything. From Dean's smugness to Crowley's lamentation with Cas' complete indifference thrown in as a bonus (Cas was hiding behing some art book, God only knew why). He put down his fork and before Crowley could begin a new round of 'sorry's he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard, shutting him up for good.

Sam could clearly hear Dean suffocate, choke and spit his tea all over the table, he registered with a corner of his eye Cas patting his brother's back but all he could really focus on was the way Crowley stiffened in surprise and then slowly melted into the kiss, letting all the worrying thoughts fade away. Sam could swear that even his headache disappeared from the shock. And honestly, it was just a pleasant addition.


	21. Brotherly, In Law

Dean came to a halt before the threshold as he spotted Crowley shuffling some papers all over their research tables. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about the recent developments and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to face Crowley alone just yet. However, before he made his mind up and run, it had been decided for him as Crowley raised his head and noticed his presence.  
"What's up, squirrel?" he asked only halfly as smug as usual. "Would you mind helping me out with these?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably but then forced his legs to bring him closer to the ex-demon. He eyed the mess on the table. It was mostly concept art for the tattoos, some seemed to be finished sketches, the others looked like first stages for paintings or other art projects. For a while Dean just stood there gaping, unsure what he was supposed to do.  
"I believe you can tell the tattoos from the rest." Crowley leaned a bit closer to him. "The task is to sort them into two piles." he explained. "Turns out throwing everything into one drawer wasn't my best idea."

Planning on getting to work in silence, Dean clenched his jaw but then paused halfway through picking up a rosy design for a sleeve.  
"It doesn't mean I approve of you know what, though." he said in a warning, the words just having to find a way out of his mouth before he could actually boil inside from the forced quiet.  
Crowley froze too and slowly put aside an act he was holding.  
"I'm not a complete moron, you know." he looked at him seriously. "I'm aware you've never been a fan of me, Dean Winchester, but if we have to have this talk, we might as well have it now." he waited for Dean to reluctantly look at him. "Me being here is not a part of any great agenda to reopen the hell and suck your shiny Winchester souls in. I'm a human now because Sam cured me and I am here because I simply cannot leave. I cannot quit you, you freaking plaid loving nightmares." he shook his head as if musing at his own stupidity. "I have a real chance to be free of you and yet here I am, sticking to the only people who were ever a threat to me and now are possibly also the only ones that may not be too fond of me but are accepting despite everything that went down." he shrugged.

"I don't care if you genuinely like me or just tolerate me, Dean. The latter is enough, if at least Sam can look at me differently. His opinion is all I care about because he knows who I was and who I am now and with that knowledge in mind he still accepts me." Crowley snorted and lowered his gaze. "I don't know why he does that, I suppose I don't deserve it but I'm willing to accept whatever's given to me because I am a pitiful creature and I need it. I need Sam. And I don't care for the rest of the world. I will look out for you because Sam loves you and..." he smirked. "I may actually be warming up to the idea of liking you but don't feel too smug yet, squirrel. The official statement is as follows - I'm not going to hurt Sam. I'm not a demon anymore but I will hurt anyone that tries to hurt him, including you, if you happen to pose a threat for whatever reason. I'll do it because with all my recently regained human heart I love Sam. More than anything and anyone I've ever loved."

Dean gaped at him speechless as he fell silent. It wasn't exactly that he didn't like Crowley, it was more that he never actually thought he could allow himself to like him and trust him for real, especially with something as important as Sam's happiness. However, now he could see a genuine feeling in Crowley's eyes and hear it in his words. Sam was trying to change Dean's view on Crowley for a pretty long time now so maybe it wasn't too stupid to finally follow his suggestion. Cas had forgiven Crowley, right? They were buddies now, sometimes chilling above all of this artistic crap and plotting God only knew what. Maybe it really was a time for Dean to start caring for the newest family addition too? He took a deep breath, looking into Crowley's eyes.

"Alright. I believe you. I'm still not fully on board with this but yeah, you have my blessing and all. Just don't hurt each other, kids, I don't have a magical glue to repair broken hearts. Or broken limbs, for that matter." he grumbled, vaguely realising he could be gradually turning into Bobby.

Slowly, a little smile spread across Crowley's face but Dean wasn't looking at him anymore, a bit disturbed by the emotional chick flick moment he willingly took part in. What should have been said had been said, there was nothing more left to add. They returned to the sorting in silence. And actually, thought Dean, it was quite nice to spend the time with Crowley like that, surrounded by the fruits of his admirable talent in a place they both called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the first chapter from a series of shorter ones that slowly finalize all the little yet unfinished storylines. That being said, I hope to post the next ones in a short period of time and... this story will be complete ^^ I mean, obviously it's all fluff without much plot so I could continue into the infinity but I want to give you all a sweet conclusion to remember this piece by and there is still a bit of the story to look forward to so I hope you aren't too angry with me :D


	22. A Story Retold

Dean had left the garage in a truly good mood. He enjoyed picking up the tradition of maintaining the old Men of Letters' vechicles in good shape. These cars were with no exception beautiful and worth way more than anything Dean had lied his eyes upon (maybe except for Crowley's bank account but it wasn't an actual 'thing' he could look at so). Of course, he wasn't planning on selling them but he didn't want to watch them rot locked either.

He had heard quite a lot about old mobile races and rallies, he might have even been to one back in the day, when him and dad had split to pick up two different jobs and his hapenned to be just in a town they held one of these car shows in. He remembered himself wondering at how most of the owners were married, old couples, who he could easily imagine living in tiny, clean houses that smelled of apple-pie and happiness. He thought that maybe him and Cas wouldn't be far from this description in about twenty years, except for the house because the bunker was a home he didn't feel they would move out of ever. Also he knew that Cas was secretly learning how to bake in that second kitchen they discovered between storage rooms in the cellar. Cas didn't even suspect Dean was able to smell burned apples and crust on him and Dean didn't want to spoil the experience, so he didn't say anything; he just maybe kissed Cas a little harder and nuzzled into his hair more often because that was just too adorable to ignore. He was only a human, after all, he was wired to feel sappily moved by this.

On that particular day something made him choose a longer path to the bathroom and to his surprise he discovered Cas in one of the unused rooms. The ex-angel was humming silently and measuring the space, putting down numbers in his yellow and black striped notebook. Dean stopped in his tracks and then stepped closer to lean against the doorframe to observe. Cas surely knew he was there but he continued his dealings and there was something comfortably domestic to the way it seemed like the most natural setting in the world.

"This room would be perfect." said Cas after a while. "Can I have it?" he glanced at Dean.  
"Sure, you don't have to ask. Whole place is yours, if only you want it." Dean smiled, his curiosity peaked. "What are you gonna do with it? If it's not a secret?"  
"I think I've found my talent." Cas said, smiling back at him. "Or at least a thing I would like to do. And it doesn't involve getting covered in paint or clay so it won't get on your nerves."  
A memory of Cas experimenting with sculpting and pottery flashed before Dean's eyes. He still couldn't help feeling sad about that towel with little yellow duck, which got all smeared up beyond any saving point. At least the oven could be cleaned up but he could swear that last pizza tasted a little soily. Ah, well...

"What is it then?" he asked with wary curiosity.  
"Writing." Cas glanced down at his notebook and then took a look around. "I'll put a desk here." he pointed at one corner. "I've seen one that's just perfect last week, when we had to go back to Ikea to pick another copy of instructions because you threw the first one out."  
"Hey, I almost managed to put that cupboard together!" Dean pouted and then decided to return to the main topic. "Writing sounds nice..." he wasn't sure yet what to make out of that.

Not that he didn't believe in Cas, he just hadn't seen him write anything ever. But maybe he wasn't just paying enough attention, deciding not to interfere with Cas' self-discovery process after he nosed around his Little Chemist's set and knocked himself out cold with fumes that were quite possibly toxic.

"I'm going to need a laptop and a good chair. Some art to surround me would also be nice. And an armchair for you, if you ever wish to accompany me." Cas was back to focusing on his vision of the room.  
"That's cool, Cas, but why writing?" Dean was stuck in the non-understanding mode.  
"Words are magical, Dean. You can create worlds with few sentences, you can put down a history of a whole planet on a napkin." Cas looked genuinely fascinated with the very idea of writing. "On paper I'm not awkward with my words, I can rethink every syllable to make it sound just the way I wish it."  
"You're not awkward with words, Cas." Dean protested loyally.  
"I am and you know that well enough but that's not the point here." Cas sighed and then smiled again. "I want to tell the story. Of everything."  
"Of everything?" Dean raised his brows.  
"Yes." the ex-angel bowed his head slightly. "I've been here since the beginning of times. Why shouldn't I preserve my memories and knowledge? When I die one day, it will all be lost unless I write it down. The history of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory and Earth. Of me and you."  
"Well, I just hope you keep it less explicit than Chuck." Dean joked, while he actually felt a little bit overwhelmed.

It was so easy to forget what Cas used to be, how many things his eyes had seen and how many sounds unknown to humankind his ears had heard. It was always so mindblowing to suddenly remember and feel so small in comparison. Because why would such a powerful being ever take an interest in one puny human and his weird little family?   
However, every time Dean had felt so little because of this, Cas could sense it as if it was clearly written on every feature of Dean's face.

"Dean." Cas' eyes softened because he just knew what Dean had thought about. "Nothing of what I have experienced and seen can measure up to you. Not in my eyes." he said silently.  
And in that moment Dean knew that he was the luckiest man to ever walk this Earth. He could feel it with perfect clarity as Cas kissed him ah so sweetly.


	23. Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for an excessive amount of terrible puns in this chapter. I really had to.

Sam was unable not to smile as he saw the pure joy on Cas' face, when they finally clicked the order button and recieved a mail that a shiny new laptop was coming their way. Cas hugged him, mumbling a thank you before taking off to share the news with Dean, who was unsurprisingly stuck in the garage. They still had to decide on the armchair's colour and Sam couldn't help finding it hilarious that they were so serious about it as if it was a choice made once in a lifetime.

He was actually thankful for a short break from the shopping. Or well, not so short since Dean and Cas tended to celebrate every little thing with at least a prolonged make out session so he had about twenty minutes to himself. Slowly, making sure that Cas was really gone, he stood up and stretched out his whole body, the movement catching Crowley's attention immediately.

The ex-demon looked at him from above a seahorse he was drawing and he didn't even try to pretend he wasn't ogling Sam longingly. Sam grinned mischievously and took a few quick steps around the table, passing Crowley by to continue his little walking excersise.

"They still don't know, do they?" Crowley shook his head as Sam made a perfect bend to touch his toes.  
"No. And they don't have to, for now. I like being stuck with you." the mischief reached Sam's eyes, reflecting in them in a for of an impish spark. "I'm glad you keep excersising for my sake, you'll be able to carry me bridal style soon, Fergie."

Crowley opened his mouth, then closed it and Sam bursted out into a fit of giggles.  
"Remind me, why did I think it was a good idea to tell you what my name is?" the ex-demon sighed with resignation.  
"Because you like me screaming it at night?" Sam had no shame, his eyes a perfect image of innocence, all big and puppy-like, damn him.  
Crowley sighed again and shook his head, deiciding to concentrate on his work for a change. He managed to do so for a while, until Sam sneaked up behind him and wrapped him up in his arms, hugging him tight and nosing at his nape.

"I promise I won't call you Fergie ever again, okay?" he muttered. "Even if you go completely London Bridge on my ass."  
A loud chuckle escaped his mouth as Crowley turned around and jumped onto him in one swift movement. Some papers went flying and he would probably have to listen to a lot of bickering about that later but for now he was concentrated on the fact that he collapsed onto the cold floor and Crowley was a pretty heavy and angry weight on his stomach. Sam was feeling playful and borderline suicidal at once. And so when Crowley leaned down to bark a threat of some sorts that possibly had a lot to do with Sam calling him 'fergalicious' at one very inappropriate moment only few days before, Sam kissed him on the nose.

Crowley froze and blushed embarassingly hard as Sam giggled like an absolute kid he was. However, it took him just a second to recover and kiss back so Sam had to finally shut up. A smile that remained on his face after they parted was much softer, suggesting that the time for jokes had run out.

"I heard you and Dean talked." he said silently, looking into Crowley's eyes.  
"He told you?" Crowley raised a brow.  
"No, Cas did. He said Dean admitted he's okay with us." Sam tilted his head a little.  
"Squirrel and his emotional constipation." the ex-demon rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I'm glad he feels that way, even if he won't say it out loud." Sam's smile grew a bit smug. "However, you should know I would pursue what I have with you, even if it would mean for Dean to learn the hard way that big girls don't cry. Especially not when it comes to their brother's love life."  
"Sam..." Crowley narrowed his eyes angrily, a warning clear in his voice.  
"Okay, I'll drop it now." Sam raised his hands in defeat. "I just wanna make sure you know it's all because I can't help it, I'm so in love with you." he turned his puppy eyes on the highest gear once again. "Fergus..."

And in that moment Crowley knew he was going to joyfully put with this shit for the rest of his life. And he knew that whatever complaints he would voice, he wouldn't really mean them because he fell in love with an idiot who learned all Fergie's songs by heart just to tease him and he hadn't felt this happy and loved for years. Even when he had to shut up Sam with kisses. Or rather, especially then.


	24. A Day Off

"I am so uninspired today." Castiel huffed, closing his brand new laptop that somehow magically had a cute bee sticker appear on its lid overnight.  
Dean put down a metal element he had been polishing and looked at Cas fondly.  
"That happens sometimes, don't worry." he said reassuringly as Cas groaned. "You've been writing now for what? Like five days straight. Everyone needs a break, Cas."  
"You provide me with... breaks." Cas rubbed his eyes. "Not always in the most convenient moments but... I do enjoy them nevertheless."  
"Well, I meant a real break. Like a whole day off." Dean blushed a little.  
"Are you sure we have enough stamina after this morning?" Cas looked at him from between his fingers thoughtfully.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain at least some control over his own reactions.  
"You know, Cas, there are other things you can do during a break. Not just sex." he paused for a moment and then blushed some more. "Not that I would mind spending the whole day in a bed with you but... Well, actually..."  
He didn't have a chance to dig a hole for himself though because Cas took only a second to approach him and shush him with a finger to his lips replaced then with a sweet, close-mouthed kiss.

"What other things?" Cas smiled a little against his mouth.  
"A-a date." Dean was literally beet-red, his ears burning hot at the tips.  
"Hmm, you want to take me on a real, movie-like date, Dean?" Cas looked at him from beath his eyelashes; he grew to be a scarily effective flirt.  
"We've never been to one, I believe." Dean felt a pang of embarassment. He should have taken Cas out earlier, even though they hadn't ever been a conventional pair and all that domesticity was nice. Cas deserved special treatment, he really did, Dean just sucked at being a boyfriend. "You wanna go out? With me?" he asked hopefully.  
"You still have a tendency to ask stupid questions, Dean." Cas shook his head a little. "Of course I do."  
"Good." Dean smiled shyly. "Good."

***

Dean felt himself flush all over like a teenager on his first date ever but God, was he giving a fuck what people could think, he was just so grossily head over heels in love. Cas was smiling so sweetly and the whole world looked beautiful and perfect as they held hands, walking through the park. They dropped by Crowley's shop to say they wouldn't be home for dinner, and giggling at Sam's suddenly very impish expression, they left to continue the walk.

There were so many happy couples and families around and Dean felt dizzy with all the joy surrounding him, especially as they really fit there. Because they finally escaped the vicious circle of a life of torment, literal hell and bloody fights. He had never thought a day like this would come and he was drunk on this feeling of being free to be what he had always secretly dreamt of.

No matter how many smiling faces had passed them, Dean didn't pay them much attention because Cas was the most beautiful being in the whole universe. He finally seemed relaxed with the top button of his blue shirt undone by Dean and his hair deliciously mussed. Dean wanted to rake through them, pulling Cas in for a million more kisses.

They bought ice cream in a stand to complete the overly sweet picture and Dean could feel himself blush to the roots of his hair. Even more so when Castiel eyed him warily and asked him if he could taste Dean's apple ones but instead of licking the ice cream, kissed Dean to taste them on his lips.

Did he already mention he was absolutely in love?

By the time they actually decided to go to a restaurant, Dean wanted nothing more but to throw that plan out of the window and go back home to kiss Cas stupid for the rest of his life. However, as he had promised to actually make it into a real movie-style date, he set his mind on spending some of their unimaginable amounts of money and took Cas to the fanciest place in the town.

The very moment they scanned the menu, they realised they couldn't tell whether any of these dishes were actually edible so laughing at themselves, they escaped the snobbish interior to run to the nearest burger joint, just like the ones they used to visit during their hunts.

Cas loved burgers and loved poking Dean with fries as they started jokingly trying to stuff each other's faces with the food. He stopped only when Dean begun feeding him the pie and he actually had to press a sweet kiss to his lips, smearing the cherry stuffing across Dean's tongue.  
"Man..." Dean sighed with content as they parted. "We gotta do this more often."  
"I love you, Dean." said Cas sincerely completely caught in the moment, grabbing for Dean's hand.  
Dean entwined their fingers together, glancing at their palms fitting so well, then he looked back into Cas' eyes.  
"I love you too." he said, so happy he didn't fear admitting it in the light of a day anymore.  
Castiel's eyes were shining brighter and warmer than the sun.


	25. The Present

Dean realised that there was no other explanation to this, Crowley must have been excersising. Almost effortlessly they managed to carry that heavy-ass desk into Castiel's new office. He squinted suspiciously but the ex-demon smirked smugly and shrugged nonchalantly, walking out to bring in the armchair all by himself.

In the meantime Castiel placed a small table by one of the walls.  
"What's that one for?" asked Dean curiously, not remembering that piece of furniture in the first plan that Cas shared with him.  
"It's for the cage." Cas eyed the table with satisfaction.  
"What cage?" a suspicion started building up in Dean's gut.  
"Well, since Crowley is getting Sam a dog, I... I thought I could maybe have a guinea pig...?" slowly Cas grew uncertain and sheepish; he glanced at Dean apologetically. "It's such a small animal, Dean, and I would take care of it all by myself, and I planned on telling you before..."  
"Cas" Dean stopped him from rambling on. "We will discuss the guinea pig later. Now tell me, what did you just say about Crowley?"  
"Crowley is getting Sam a dog." Castiel huffed impatiently. "Look, Dean..."

But Dean wasn't eager to listen to him as he suddenly saw red.  
"Crowley!" he roared, running out of the room.  
Castiel looked after him and grunted with frustration.

***

"Crowley!" Dean stormed into the living room, frantically scanning the surroundings.  
"He's gone." said Sam helpfully, not even sparing his brother a look as he kept reading some nerdy book of his. "I mean, not gone gone. He'll be back in an hour. Or at least that's what he said."  
"Sonofabitch." Dean mumbled. "You know where he's gone to?"  
"The town?" Sam didn't even have to make a bitch face for Dean to hear this one in his voice.  
"Awesome."

***

Dean knew he was right to expect the worst, when he saw that smug smirk on Crowley's face as he entered the bunker.  
"Hey, Sammy" the ex-demon ignored Dean and his murderous glare completely. "I have something for you."  
Sam blinked at him owlishly but before Crowley could bullshit him into a playful guessing game, his coat emitted a tiny squeal. Sam's eyes grew even wider.  
"You didn't..." he whispered in absolute awe.  
"You'd better not!" Dean warned him but it was too late for that anyway.

Crowley unbuttoned his coat and from his inner pocket he pulled out a tiny puppy. The little thing had mostly a smooth black fur but its floppy ears and muzzle were grey with brownish dots like the fur of a Braque Francais and it had fancy grey 'socks' on its front paws.

"Oh my god." Sam was completely dumbstruck.  
"Goddammit!" Dean was very much not.  
The puppy joyfully peed itself.  
"Well..." said Crowley, looking at his wet sleeves. "Worth it." and he grinned at Sam, who stared at him as if he hung the moon.


	26. The Missing Link

Since the day the puppy named Fergie (for some joke Sam and Crowley apparently shared) appeared in the household, the atmosphere had become a bit tense. Cas hadn't brought up the topic of guinea pig yet and Dean was for some reason reluctant to start an argument over it, even though he already knew he was at a losing position and he honestly didn't mind that.

It wasn't like they were having 'quiet days', they went around the usual business normally, sleeping together, talking and all, there was just an additional pinch of tension between them and Dean was sincerely getting tired of it. He had to take the matters into his hands eventually.

Four days after it all begun he waited for Cas to disappear somewhere in the depths of the bunker before he sneaked out, leaving Crowley and Sam sitting on the floor trying to teach Fergie not to chew on Sam's moose slippers (a present from Cas to celebrate him mastering the art of internet shopping). The trip to the town didn't take him too long but as he found himself in the pet store he immediately felt completely lost. However, he was determined to buy the guinea pig for Cas and he was not backing down from the challenge.

With the help of a salesclerk he managed to complete the whole necessary starter set, a spacious cage and all utensils including a trough, a bowl, a house, food, grit and hay. All that was left was to choose the animal.

There was a bunch of small and rather afraid guinea pigs in the pen and Dean hesitated, unsure what to look for. He thought that maybe it would have actually been better if he took Cas with but then decided that if Crowley could get a dog for Sam on his own, then he was perfectly capable of buying a guinea pig. He eyed every animal warily. Some of them had short, smooth fur, some had funny twirls of messy rosettas all over them but none of those looked special enough.

And then he spotted the one that was different. It had smooth chocolate-brown fur except for the top of its head where a single, messy rosette crowned it. It also had big black eyes and honestly looked like a miniature grizzly bear. There was something about that little piglet that just caught Dean's attention. Maybe it was its surprising calm it kept among a crowd of its brothers and sisters that shuffled around constantly squealing. Dean smiled to himself. The decision had been basically made for him.

***

When Dean returned to the bunker, he was glad to see that Cas wasn't in the living room. Crowley and Sam sat exactly as he left them, the dog running around and making a circle around Dean's legs to greet him before returning to his previous task of rolling onto her back between her owners, almost tripping over her own paws on the way there. Sam laughed and rubbed her belly as she waggled her tail.  
"I guess she's really Fergie. Clumsy and all." Sam teased and Crowley slapped his shoulder halfheartedly clearly fighting a smile that threatened to grace his face.  
Dean rolled his eyes and turned away from them to concentrate on forming a plan to present his gift to his unsuspecting boyfriend in some surprising way.

However, before he managed to consider any options, Cas turned up with what seemed to be the most deliciously smelling apple pie Dean had ever seen. He had to remind himself he was holding a box that contained a living animal and he really shouldn't drop it no matter how shocked he actually was. He knew that Cas had been experimenting but he didn't expect such an outcome, especially not on that day. It was completely stunning, especially accompanied with the sweet shyness of Castiel's tiny smile.

"Hey" said Cas. "I baked something for you, Dean. To say sorry. I know you're opposed to the idea of having any pets, I should have brought up the topic earlier."  
Dean blinked few times and licked his lips nervously.  
"Actually" he begun. "I have something for you too. I'm sorry for getting angry at you because of Sam's stupid dog."  
"Hey!" Sam furrowed his brow in offence but Crowley shushed him before the chat sidetracked for good.  
"Dean..." said Cas, moved again because Dean apparently was still a shitty person who didn't apologize often enough.  
"Shhh, better check out what I bought." Dean smiled mysteriously, fighting the lump in his throat, and approached Cas to exchange the box for the pie.

He sniffed the still warm crust and barely contained a moan. With a silent regret he put it aside to watch Cas eye the box warily and then open it with sudden delicacy. The ex-angel actually squeaked as he saw the little guinea pig staring up at him from the corner of the box.  
"They thing the piggy is a she." said Dean. "If that affects your choice of name or something."

Cas just looked at Dean as he carefully let the wary animal sniff his finger. And then, without a warning he burst into tears, grabbing Dean awkwardly due to the box's presence and kissing him on the corner of his mouth.  
"You are unbelievable, Dean Winchester." he said silently and Dean smiled kissing him once again.  
"You are pretty amazing yourself." he said, wiping a tear off Cas' cheek with his thumb. "I know you took quite some time to learn how to bake."  
"You knew I was baking?" Cas blinked, his eyes bright and a faint blush of shame creeping up his cheeks.  
"Mhm, and that's possibly the cutest thing ever." Dean grinned and watched Cas smile sheepishly, thinking that he had never met anyone who would smile as beautifully as Cas did and love him as much as Cas loved every flaw Dean had.

God, the guy kept working for weeks to bake a stupid pie for him and apologized even when it wasn't his fault, just to make sure the things were right between them. He had been a celestial being, an entity made of lightning, so powerful he could crush a whole town with one wave of his finger and yet he chose to sacrifice so much for a mere human being like Dean. It was impossible to wrap one's head around how much Castiel actually loved him. Dean knew well that he proably wasn't even able to feel this much love himself but he loved Cas back with everything he got. With his whole damaged hunter's heart.

"Marry me." he whispered, looking into Cas' eyes.  
"What?" Cas' voice was almost inaudible, full of disbelief.  
"Will you marry me, Cas? I'm asking seriously, even though I don't have a ring yet. Just the guinea pig. But I mean it. I can't imagine my life without you in it so... Marry me?" Dean smiled hopefully, his hear beating frantically.  
Cas kept staring at him for a while, sheer shock in his eyes. Then, slowly, a goofy grin returned onto his face.  
"Of course." he said, a little breathless. "Yes." he added loudly so that the rest could hear. "I will marry you, Dean Winchester."  
And he proceeded to kiss Dean hard, yet not as passionately as he would like to because of the guinea pig still tucked between them. She whistled as they pressed closer chuckling in joy.  
"I'll call her Piggy." mumbled Cas and Dean laughed louder, leaning his forehead against Cas'.

They were so lost in their tiny world of shared breaths and smiles that Sam suddenly jumping onto them and squeezing them both tight made them emit some very Piggy-like squeaks.  
"Congrats!" Sam defeaned them with a loud exclamation directed right into their ears.  
"Watch out for the guinea pig!" Dean somehow managed to save the poor animal from getting crushed.  
Silently, Crowley stepped in and took the box from between them, finally allowing for a proper hug. He stood aside, watching them with a tiny smile until Dean looked at him and reached out to invite him into the group.  
"Congratulations." muttered Crowley, letting his little weird family embrace him.

Dean and Cas chuckled again and as both Sam and Crowley stepped back, shared a short, chaste kiss.  
"Do we have any champagne?" asked Sam, heading towards their minibar.  
"There should be a bottle left somewhere." said Dean absently, enchanted by Cas' eyes so full of affection.

And then a sudden realisation dawned upon him.

He turned around slowly. Sam was just pulling an old bottle out of the small cabinet.  
"Sam..." he begun calmly. "How long have you been able to walk on your own?"  
"Well..." a hint of panic appeared in Sam's eyes as he glanced at Crowley begging for help silently. "Uhm... Three... Three months?"  
"You freaking princess!" Dean roared and jumped after Sam, who resolutely took off with a loud shriek.

"So..." sighed Crowley, patting Cas on the shoulder as both Winchesters collapsed onto the ground in a heap of flailing limbs and a fountain of champagne. "It seems that you and I, hot wings, have quite a lot in common, after all."  
Cas hummed absently, still a bit stunned by the fact that Dean had actually proposed and he had accepted and they were getting married for real some time soon.   
Not to mention getting a guinea pig.  
"We're both dating actual five year olds." Crowley shook his head, musing at Sam's mean headlock and at what his life had become.  
Not that he minded feeling happy. No, he was growing ready to admit he was feeling the happiest he had ever been.

Feeling like someone who finally has found their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That's it, folks! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did :D It brought me a lot of joy to write this much of pointless fluff with even more fluff on top :P I hope to see you around soon. Don't forget to drop me some comments and maybe leave some love, if you liked this little adventure :)


End file.
